This Dying Thing Is Getting Annoying
by JuliaOdom is Dauntless
Summary: Happens after Allegiant. Tris died but did she really? FourTris love! Horrible summary please read! Also some facts might be off since I have yet to finish the book, but I had this idea and I knew how it ended so yeah.
1. I'm Alive

_Why is it so cold and dark? _

I feel like I'm floating… But I don't understand why. Slowly a light starts to break through the darkness in front of me. I squint so my eyes adjust and soon realize the light is a lamp over my head. I give my eyes a few minutes to adjust before blinking and looking around.

The walls are white with a grayish blue tint from the lights. There is a wall to my left that is covered in square doors. To my right is a boy, I gasp as I realize that he is dead based on the dried blood and bullet hole in forehead. It is then that I realize that I'm supposed to be dead and I am here to be cut open. I sit up quickly and vision goes black around the edges but I ignore it as I put my legs over the edge of the table I'm on. I try not to look at the tools, next to my table bed, that would have been used to cut into me. The thought causes a shudder to run down my spine. My feet hit the floor and I have to grab my table bed for support.

I'm lucky that they haven't quiet gotten to my autopsy as I'm still fully dressed in my blood stained clothes. I look around the large room before shakily but quickly make my way to the door on the other side of the dead boy. Once I'm out of the room I look for an exit. I spot an emergency exit and decide this is better to take out of the building since I don't think who ever is in the building will be okay with an assumed dead girl walking through the halls. I make my way to the exit, using the wall for support as my legs still aren't quiet used to my weight yet.

The sign right above the handle says "Emergency Exity Only… Alarm Will Sound." I ignore the sign and push the door open and as the sign warned the alarm blares behind me. I make my way down the stairs, almost tripping several times. Once on the ground floor I push open the door to the outside, I lean on the door as I take in sight of the city I once called home in front of me. People walking in all one color as if the war never happened. I frown before pushing off the door and directing my steps toward the Abnegation Sector. Why there, who knows, I just feel like it's where I need to go.

**Tobias: **

I sit out in front of Cale's old house… her old house. Caleb works for the hospital that Tris's body is currently at. Her autopsy was today… although I don't know why they need to do one. I always thought those were to help determine the cause of death. Clearly Tris was killed by gun shots. Anyway I wanted to know how the whole thing went so Caleb and I agreed to meet here. He should be here in a few minutes so I let my mind wander.

After Tris had died and every that happened at the Bureau happened, we returned to the city. It was only about a week before we took down Evelyn and put the factions back into place. The only thing that is different is there is no one governing faction. Instead each faction has three leaders that meet with the other four factions to determine the laws of the city. So far it seems to be working out alright. Granted it has only been a week.

I look up and see Caleb running toward me. I stand up and hold my hands out to stop him. I hold his shoulders and wait for him to catch his breath. "What is going on?"

"It's Tris…" Caleb says still not quiet able to catch his breath. "About five minutes before her autopsy the alarms in the building went off. When we got back they started get ready to go to her but when they got in she was gone. Cameras show her going out an emergency exit… on her own… she's alive." He rushes out.

I tense and take my hands off his shoulders. So many questions are running through my head. How is Tris alive? Where is she? Is she okay? Does she remember anything? Is she still my Tris? "We need to call Christina, she can check the city cameras with Zeke. We have to find her. She died and woke up, she has to be weak and confused. We have to find her before someone else does."

Caleb nods and we run inside to call Christina, who currently works with Zeke in the Control Room back at Dauntless. House pass while Christina searched for any signs of Tris. She called back about an hour ago saying that she spotted Tris heading toward Abnegation and then walking in between buildings so she was hidden but it looked like she was heading toward her parents street or the building where Abnegation hold their meetings.

Caleb took the role of waiting to see if Tris appeared on the street while I went to the meeting house. I slowly walk the path to the front door, my heart racing. When I reach the door I slowly push it open. I step inside and the door closes quietly behind me. My eyes skim the room before landing on what I was looking for. She's sitting on the raised platform in the center of the room, her hands in her lap. I can see her body shaking slightly as if she is crying.

"Tris…?" I say loud enough for her to hear and slowly make my way toward her. Her head snaps up and I can see the tear tacks on her cheeks. She waits until I'm in front of her before saying anything. And when she does speak all she says is:

"I'm alive."


	2. Three Days

He found me. Tobias really found me. I have no idea how but I don't care. The minute the words "I'm alive" left my lips his arms were around me tightly, but at the same time there was some restraints. It was as if he was afraid I would shatter in his arms. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled back and heeled my face in his hands.

"How…?" He whispers. His voice is betraying his Four self and showing how close he is to breaking down. However when you think about it, it's reasonable to break down when your dead girlfriend is no longer dead. I look up at him and shake my head.

"No idea."

"Alright, let's get you home. We can figure out how you're alive later, you have to be tired." This time I nod. Tobias carefully lifts me into his arms, one hand is under my knees and the other is around my back. I lean my head on his shoulder, grip his shirt in my right hand and breath in his scent. We make our way to an Abnegation and it's not long until I realize we are making our way to my parents old house. We stay silent all the way to the house and through the door. I'm mostly asleep but I can hear Tobias break the silence and talk to people in the house.

"Not now. She needs sleep, you can she her tomorrow." Before I can open my eyes to see who he is talking to he heads upstairs to a bedroom. He lays me down on the bed and once my head is on the pillow I'm out.

When I wake up the next day I feel a lot better than I thought I should after coming back from the dead yesterday. I sit up and look around the room. I recognize it as my old room, the walls are bare and some surfaces look pretty dusty. After another look around the room I spot two sets of clothes on the end of the bed. One set is an Abnegation outfit similar to the one I wore on my Choosing Day. I run my hands over it and wonder who set them here and why. My eye shift to the Dauntless outfit. I sigh and pull my old bloody shirt over my head before picking up the black tank and slipping it on. I take off my pants and replace them with the black skinny jeans. I leave the leather jacket on the bed for now and take another look around the room just a the door opens and Tobias walks in.

"Hey." Tobias smiles. I look over at him and then the tray of food in his hands. The sight of the hamburger makes my stomach growl. "Sit and you can eat."

I sit back on the bed with my back against the pillows. "How long was I out?" I ask as he set the tray in my lap. I pick up the burger and take a bite.

"Three days. You've been in and out but only for a few minutes. We took those minutes to make sure you got some food. You didn't know what was going on though."

When I had asked the question I had expected the answer to be a few hours, not days. I guess that explains why I am much better now. I take another couple bites of the burger before speaking again. "What did I miss?"

"During the three days or the month that you were dead?" I give him a look and he smirks. He tells me about everything that had happened after I idead. About how they took down and arrested Evelyn. She now is being held in Candor. He explains that the factions were put back into place and that they changed how the government worked. I let his words and explanations sink in for a minute while I finish the burger in my hands.

"Wow…" Is all I say when I finally speak again.

"Yeah. Now if you are feeling up to it you have visitors." I nod.

"Can I go to them though?" This time it's Tobias's turn to nod. He takes the tray off my lap and I get off the bed. On our way to the door I grab the jacket and slip in on, zipping it halfway. We make our way down to the living room. Going down the stairs I can hear all the voices talking loudly, however as soon as I step into the livingroom the voices stop. I look around at my friends and smile softly. "Hey guys." I say awkwardly. Before I know it everyone is talking and standing up. Christina is the only one, other than Tobias, who doesn't say anything. Instead she justs stands up and throws herself at me. Once her arms are around me she talks.

"Tris you biatch! How dare you do that to me! To him! Do you know how annoying he is when he is being depressed about you being dead?!" She cries in my ear.

"I'm sorry Christina! I can't really control when I die that easily. Now please let go I can't breath!" I smile as she let's me go. I look around and everyone is still staring at me. "Stop looking like you've seen a ghost!"

Uriah is the one to speak up, "Well if you think-" He stops when I glare at him, not a second passes before the room fills with laughter.


	3. Reunions and Make Ups

**Tris**

The laughter among friends continued for about an hour as we all got over the fact that I wasn't dead like I should be. However when the front door opened and eyes fell on the person walking through the door the laughter stopped. My eyes trained on the person and I could feel eyes on me judging my reaction.

"Caleb..." I said my muscles tensing.

"Beatris..." Caleb said, "I'm so glad you're alive."

I could tell he was fighting with himself, he wanted to hug me but also knew that wasn't the smartest idea. I looked at the floor thinking about everything that happened since we were little. I felt Tobias' hand slip into mine and squeeze lightly and I was extremely thankful when he spoke up changing the subject.

"Now that the laughing has stopped I say we keep it on the down low that Tris is once again not dead like she should be. If word gets out anyone who was with the people who wanted her dead may come after her. I'm sure I can speak for everyone here that we don't want to risk loosing her again because one day she won't magically come back."

Everyone nods at his statement. Hours pass again as we all start laughing, Caleb and I keeping our distance but laughing together some what. At about five everyone leaves and it's just me and Tobias.

"So do you actually live in Abnegation now?" I ask looking up at him. My head is in his lap and his hand is running along my hair.

"No I live in Dauntless still, I was here in Abnegation the day of your autopsy so I could ask Caleb if he knew anything that happened. That's when I found out that you were alive. We started looking for you and when I found you I didn't really think it would be smart to carry you all the way to Dauntless."

I smiled. "Can we go to Dauntless?"

Tobias smiles and nods. "In the morning."

I pout but nod as well.

"I think you should talk to Caleb soon Tris. He explained a lot to me and I think you should hear it. You don't have to now but soon. Just so you at least understand, not necessarily forgive but at least understand." Tobias says after a few minutes.

I blink up at him and sigh. "I'll go now. If I put it off I won't do it."

I get of the couch and kiss his cheek. "I'll be back."

"He's three houses to the right"

I nod and head out side and too Caleb's house. Before I can knock Caleb has the door open.

"Beatrice..." He whispers. "Please come in."

I walk in to the house and waste no time. Once I'm pass him I spin around and look at him.

"You have 5 minutes to explain everything, now." I say starring over his shoulder.

"When I went to Erudite I found out a lot... including the information Mom and Dad died for. I was doing my initiate research stuff and accidentally clicked the file. Just as the video ended Jeanine walked in and I quickly closed it. She asked me to help her but didn't say with what only that if I didn't do exactly what she said I would be off to the Factionless. I didn't want to hurt your Beatrice, but I couldn't go against Jeanine either. There was something about this information that for some reason kept me on her side but not because I agreed it should be kept but because I thought you might want to know what our parents died for. I didn't want to leave but I didn't want to not know more. If you knew about what was outside the fence I knew you would want to find out too. Maybe find out and tell me about it.

You see I did what I did not for Jeanine but because I wanted to stay in a position that would allow me to have better chances at getting near you so I could tell you. When I found out about the fact that Jeanine wanted to kill you it got really hard to stay there but I found away to help you without tipping off Jeanine. The Erudite that helped Peter. It was me. I planned on meeting up with you guys but after you were supposedly dead, Jeanine came in and started on another plan for Four."

I stood there shocked as I listened to Caleb. I wasn't sure if I could completely trust him, he's lied to me before.

"Would you be willing to say that again under the True Serum?" I ask him.

"I already was. I knew you were going to come soon so when I saw you leave Tobias I stuck myself with it." He motioned over to the needle sitting on the table, a little bit of the serum in the syringe showed that he was telling the truth.

"That could be dyed the right color."

Caleb grabs the syringe and holds it out to me. Hesitantly I take it and inject the rest of it into my neck. That feeling of the Truth Serum lasts just long enough for me to know it's true what he is saying. Once I feel normal I grab Caleb's arm and pull him into me and wrap my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Beatrice, I regret everything I did. There could have been other ways for me too done what I wanted to but I couldn't think of them." Caleb says holding me tightly.

"It's okay Caleb. We're okay." I whisper before pulling back. "I should go now. I'll see you later okay?"

He nods and I leave the house and walk back to my parents house. Tobias is exactly where I left him only asleep. I laugh at the sight, his head thrown back, mouth wide open. It's really quite funny. I smile as I walk over and curl into his side and think about everything that Caleb and I talked about.


	4. Going Home

**Tobias**

It's midnight when I wake up. Crap I fell asleep while Tris was gone. She probably when up to bed. I sigh as I start to get up to go check on her, but I find that I am held down by a mass. I look down and see Tris curled into my side. I smile as I carefully get up before turning around and lifting her easily into my arms. She stirs but doesn't wake up. I carry her upstair and lay her on the bed before pulling the blanket over her. I turn to go back downstairs to be on the couch but a lazy hand wraps around my wrist.

"Stay..." Tris mumbles. I can't tell if she is still asleep or just awake enough to stop me from leaving. I smile softly and climb into the other side of the bed. As soon as the blanket is over me Tris rolls over and goes back to position at my side like she was on the couch.

It isn't long before we are both asleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lineeee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tris**

When I open my eyes I'm confused for a moment. Wasn't I on the couch? I don't remember coming upstairs. I look over and see Tobias asleep next to me, then I realize. He must have brought me up. I smile and look out the window, the sun is high and looks like it's about 9 or 10. I sigh before leaning over to lightly press my lips to Tobias'. When I go to pull back his hand tangles in my hair and holds me in place for a minute. When he let's go I look at his now open eyes.

"Morning." I whisper.

"Morning." He smiles sleepily.

"Let's go get some food."

He gets up after I do and we walk down stairs. We eat quickly, I have a muffin and he has a bagel.

"So wait if no one actually lives here...?" I start to question how there is food.

"Caleb uses it when he wants to come to Abnegation but with you now here and needing rest he decided to stay at Susan's."

I nod.

"We should get ready to go. The train will be here in an hour. If we want to get to Dauntless sooner than later we should hurry up." Tobias says as he finishes the bagel he was eating.

I nod again before turning and going upstairs to shower. As I walk I pop the last bite of muffin in my mouth. After having not showered in a month I stand under the water for a while, until a knock on the bathroom door gets my attention.

"Fifteen minutes!" Tobias' voice calls to me. I jump and turn off the water before grabbing a towel. I wrap it tightly around me before leaving the bathroom. Tobias stands there for a minute with the same clothes on as yesterday and a towel in his hand.

"What are you doing we need to go soon."

A smirk plays at his lips. "Actually you were only in there for fifteen minutes but I need to shower to so..." Before I can hit him he slips into the bathroom and I hear the water turn on. I dry off and get dress in the new Dauntless outfit sitting on the bed. As I'm towel drying my hair Tobias exits the bathroom already dressed in new clothes that must have been under the towel.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod and grab his hand before we leave the house and head for the train.


	5. Quick little Authors Note

**Hey guys here's a quick interruption from the story! I realized I haven't posted anything after my chapters so I am now! So like the description of the story says I haven't finish Allegiant but I know roughly what happens. I got this idea while actually reading Insurgent but hey. So I'm very sorry if some facts are wrong but I'm doing my best. I hope you are enjoying it! **

**Please give me any ideas if you want or any tips on anything, or just tell me what you think! **

**Ps. I'm pretty sure that in earlier chapters I'm in both present and past tense. I roleplay here too in past tense so I think it's just habit. It will hopefully get better as the story goes on! So sorry if that bugs you!**

**JuliaOdom is Dauntless**


	6. I'm Not The Only One

"Tris..." Tobias whispers in my ear quietly. We are currently standing in front of a monument that was created in memory of everyone who has died since the first attack on Abnegation. My eyes skim the names...

_Will_

_Natalie_

_Andrew_

_Eric_

_Jeanine_

_Fernando_

I look away and up at the building that we had come to visit. The Erudite headquarters. We had arrived at Dauntless after I returned from the dead two weeks ago but then I wanted answers. How was I alive? Was the the biggest question I had.

Tobias wrapped his arms around from behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder. This caused my hood to slip slightly from my head. We were still keeping it a secret that I was alive just to be safe.

"Let's go." I said before stepping away from him and toward the front door of Erudite Headquarters. The last time I was here we were running from Evelyn.

Once in the doors Caleb approached us and nodded with his head. "This way, I'm sure you'll want the information in private."

The plan was that I would be just an extra ear while Tobias found out how my autopsy went. While I was caught on camera's as being a live only a few people saw the actual footage, after Caleb saw it they deleted the video.

Tobias, Caleb and I walked down several halls until we reached the room that used to be Jeanine's office.

"You won't have long. There are people that patrol these halls but this is the only place that might have answers." Caleb said before shutting the door and leaving me and Tobias. Once the door was shut I pulled my hood off my head and walked over to the computer on the desk. Tobias pulled out a piece of paper and I used the password on it to log in.

Tobias took over from there searching every file he could open until he reached one that was labeled Evelyn. When he tried to open it a box asking for a password opened up. Just as Tobias started to type in passwords the door started to rattle.

"I'll send it to Dauntless. We can try again there." Tobias said as he started to work quickly.

I drew my gun and held it up to the door waiting for whoever opened the door. As if on que, once Tobias hit send the door flew open and guns went off. One hit my leg, while another hit my shoulder and a third, my stomach. I hit the ground and observed my wounds... no blood. I pulled out on of the darts and recognized them as the ones we used for giving the experience of being shot. I look up just as I am knocked out by the end of a gun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up it takes me a few minutes to register what is around me. I go to start to stand up but my hand is restrained in a cuff that is chained to the wall. I struggle for a bit before the door opens. I look up and freeze.

"Is everyone returning from the dead?" I growl.

"No, just you and me. But only one of us will stay alive." Eric smirks. "Grab her, we've got places to be."

Two guards move toward me and unchain me. The second they do I lash out trying to inflict as much damage I as can. They're expecting this because as so as I start, I stop and black out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up again I'm in a chair. I blink quickly and notice a camera in front of me.

"Now I think you've played dead for long enough, Tris. Don't you think?" Eric says from his corner. "Get ready to broadcast."

"What are you planning on doing? Telling everyone I'm alive? What will that accomplish?" I shout at him.

"Hopefully we can find out who is against whatever it is your side fights for." Eric looks bored. "Don't worry we're going to let you and your boyfriend go eventually but first we need to tell everyone of your return."

I look over at the camera and just as the red recording light turned on I looked away. However almost instantly my head was grabbed and held straight to look at the lens. I whimpered slightly as it came to my attention that my head was throbbing.

"TRIS!" Tobias' voice called out and the red light went out, but it was to late, everyone saw my face and knew I was alive. Within seconds I was ripped from the chair and my back was pressed against Eric's chest. His arm wrapped around my neck and a gun pressed to my temple.

"Be careful Four. You just got her back... I doubt you want to loose her again." Eric smirked, ignoring my attempts at getting free.

"Eric... I'm sure you don't want to go back to hell. That's where you'll go if you hurt her." Tobias glared. "But while we're in a stand off, how about you explain exactly how you're alive now."

"Why would I tell you?" Eric pulled his arm tighter causing a gasp to escape me.

"I don't know but actually I don't care." With that Tobias fired. Eric called out in pain and released me. I quickly pushed away from him and grabbed Tobias' hand and bolted for the door. Tobias shot the guard that got in our way and I quickly bent down to grab his gun before running out the door, down the hall and out the door.


	7. Answers

_Deep breaths Tris, deep breaths. You need to calm down..._

"Tris... I think they're gone." Tobias's voice says quietly. I look over at his form, shadowed against the incoming light by the window. We are currently hiding in an abandoned building.

"Okay." I'm still a little shaken up at the fact that Eric is alive.

"We need to get back to Dauntless. There might be information to explain everything in that file."

"Prior..." A female voice called out from the darkness. I stood up and looked around, slowly raising my gun out in front of me.

"Who's there?" I ask. It doesn't take long before a woman steps out.

"Please lower your gun. I won't hurt you. In fact I actually wish to help. I have answers that I think will answer your questions."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tobias**

I look over at Tris. She holds her gun steady but eventually starts to slowly lower it.

"Then explain." She says.

"Not here. Take me to Dauntless I will explain everything there." The woman says

Tris looks over at me and I nod.

"Make one wrong move and you'll be dead." I say before looking out the window quickly. "Let's go."

I grab Tris' hand and we head out.

"Think we can actually trust her?" I whisper in Tris' ear.

"We'll find out. " She whispers back.

It doesn't take long for us to get to the train and eventually Dauntless. Tris and I lead the woman to a room and sit in the chairs.

"Alright explain." I say not letting go of Tris' hand.

"Right. My name is Isabelle Prior. I'm your fathers' sister Beatrice. Anyway I'm part of Erudite and I did a lot of research for both the faction but also your mother and father. After my brother died however I escaped the city not wanting to be factionless but I also didn't want to stay in my faction. That's when I met David." Isabelle starts and at the mention of David, Tris tenses. "I continued a lot of my research there. When you showed up I got information of a plan that involved your death. I owed my brother to keep you alive so with the help of a few others have you started to die we injected you with a serum similar to the one that Peter used on you, Yes I saw that happen. It slowed your heartbeat down, however it was different.

"This serum you stayed in that dead state until you were awoken by a counter serum. When everyone came back I tagged along so that I could wake you up. While you were out and waiting for your autopsy I would sneak to where you were and hook up an IV to get food in you so you would be full. When your autopsy came I injected the counter serum in you the night before."

When Isabelle stopped I looked at Tris who looked down at the floor.

"Is that how Eric is alive too?" Tris asked looking up after a minute.

"I don't believe so. I'm not exactly sure how he's alive. I could have sworn that when Tobias shot him, died instantly."

"Thank you for explaining, now if you could give us a minute. They're serving lunch in the dining hall if you want to go." I said. Isabelle nodded and left the room. "Tris..."

"We need to find out what brought Eric back." She whispered.

Nodding I hug her to me. "Are we not going to talk about how you were brought back."

Tris shook her head. "No it actually makes some sense. My wounds weren't that fatal if treated right away but I would have bled out. If she got to me in time and got me into a stable condition then simulated death then..."

"I wish I had known." Tris pulled back and looked up at me.

"You had to be authentic. If you had known they would have known and I wouldn't be here. At least I think." Tris frowned.

"Right. Whatever it doesn't matter, you're alive now and I'm letting you go." I whisper before pressing my lips to hers and losing my fingers in her hair. Tris' lips move against mine automatically and she grips my shirt. We stay like that for a few minutes until we have a to break for air.

"We should go eat." Tris whispers and looks up at me. I nod and press my lips to hers quickly before grabbing her hand and walking out of the room.

**Here is the chapter that Tris finds out about exactly how she is back. If it is unclear there is more information to come! I hope you are all enjoying! Let me know what you think and you can request a character to spend the day with… Except Four/Tobias…. He's mine… **

**~Julia**


	8. Choosing Ceremony

"Tris..." Eric's voice rang out. Immediately I was in a sitting position trying to catch my breath. I looked around, making sure that Eric wasn't some how in the room. I look over at Tobias and sigh. However instead of curling back into his side I carefully get out of bed and quietly make my way to the dresser. I had gone shopping with Christina the other day so I would have new clothes to be able to wear. The choosing ceremony was today, even though this version of the system just started a little over two and a half months ago.

I guess they had everyone return to their original factions except for the factionless. They will sit in a sixth section of the room where the ceremony is held and will then chose like all the sixteen year olds. Anyone that had been a traitor to a faction must also choose another faction, but the faction or factions they went against will not be available. It's going to be a very interesting day.

Once I am in my outfit for the day I head down to the training room. When everyone found out about me being alive I was placed in charge of going to the choosing ceremony with Christina and Zeke to get our initiates. I will then work with Tobias to train the transfers while Christina and Zeke take on the Dauntless born.

You're probably wondering the reason why I don't have to chose again. The Dauntless leadership has changed slightly and they over looked mine and Tobias' acts of being traitors and instead of considering us traitors looked at our actions as ones that were trying to help the faction.

In the training room I set up the targets and everything we will need for this years training. Once everything is in place I walk up to the punching bags and begin hitting it. Every morning I have been doing this since we learned that Eric was alive. It helps me forget about the nightmares that have started since that day. In about ten minutes Tobias will come down and make me stop before going to the dining hall for breakfast before I have to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome to this years Choosing Ceremony." Johanna says standing in front of the room. She took over the choosing ceremony this year. "This year will be a little different as we continue to rebuild our city. Instead of having only the sixteen year olds choosing, the factionless and faction traitors will chose as well. We will start then with the traitors."

I watch from my seat in the front row next to Christina. I start to zone out until they call Caleb's name. I had almost forgotten that he had betrayed Erudite. They cover Erudite and I wait for them to cover Abnegation since that is what he left, but they don't and almost instantly he cuts his hands and holds it over the gray stones. I smile at him as he goes back to his faction. The rest of the Traitors, there's only like thirty, choose quickly many going to Abnegation or Amity. Two come to us, two to Candor and five to Erudite. The next are the factionless. They take a little longer, even with the large amount that are gone from either dying in the war, hiding from the system or still being held in cells if they were closely tied to Evelyn. There's probably about 80 of them left. It's no surprise that we get about 30 and the rest are split amount the other group, what is surprising is the amount that go to Candor. It makes me nervous... that's where Evelyn and the other factionless awaiting trials are. About 20 go to Candor.

I try to push the thoughts creeping into my head back and watch as the sixteen year olds go. They are split fairly evenly. We have about 14 transfers and almost all of the dauntless born. Only five people transfers from Dauntless. We stand up and head to the train, everyone getting on easily. It was a well practiced thing during the war. Once we reach the top of the building into Dauntless we gather everyone up into a large group to talk for a minute.

"In a minute everyone will jump into the darkness. As you know there is no longer a factionless option, but there still isn't really an option to opt out of jumping, for now since the stairs are damaged from the war. You will go one by one." Christina smiles before jump off first to help Tobias at the bottom.

"Before we begin, I must inform you. While there is no factionless option, we are only taking 20 true Dauntless this year because of the large group. Everyone else will be assigned a job and be able to live in the compound until next year when we will hopefully have a faction for the factionless that will be like all the other factions. We just have to figure out the details and it will be announced next year. It is where you can go if you don't like your role. You won't be living like the factionless did before. You will have jobs that fit the faction and you will be fed like every other faction. With that... Who's first?" I ask look at the crowd.

**That last little bit is an idea that I am introducing to the story! There will be more information as time goes on!**


	9. Welcome to Dauntless

"Alright be quiet everyone!" Tobias shouts at the crowd of initiates once everyone is done jumping. "Like everything else, things will be slightly different with training. Since there are so many of you and you all range differently you will be trained in 3 groups. Dauntless born sixteen year olds step over to the right. Sixteen year old transfers to the middle and everyone else to the left."

Tobias looks at the three groups then to me.

"If you were dauntless born but are factionless and are under 25 go to join the dauntless born initiates. If you are transferring as a traitor or factionless and are under 25 join the transfers. The rest of you stay put." This evens the groups out more. Just then Lauren and another male join Tobias, Christina, Zeke and I. " The transfers will be going with Four and myself. Dauntless born, will go with Christina and Zeke. The rest are with Lauren."

I nod to the others and we all break and bring our groups to where they need to go. Tobias and I take our group to the dorms which have had a lot of bunks added to the room.

"I know it'll be tight but we don't have any place else. This is your dorm. You will all be living here until the end of initiation. Change and we'll be back to bring you to dinner." Tobias says before heading out of the room with me following.

"There are way to many people this year." I whisper. Tobias nods. "Tobias a large group of factionless went to Candor... It worries me."

"They're moving Evelyn and the others to the sector where the new faction will be. They will be heavily guarded and it'll be fine."

I nod but it doesn't make me any less worried. Tobias and I wait about 10 minutes before going back into the dorm.

"Alright everyone let's go eat!" I shout and everyone heads out and down the hall. "Find a seat if you can."

Tobias smirks and pulls me over to a table. A few initiates follow us and sit at our table.

Dinner passed quickly and we led everyone back to the dorms before going to Tobias' apartment.

"No nightmares tonight okay. I don't like waking up and you're gone." Tobias whispers and kisses my head.

"No promises." I smile. "But you'll protect me from them right?"

Tobias nods and pulls me tightly against him before pulling the blanket over us.

**Short little chapter! More to come! Let me know what you think!**


	10. Deja Vu and A Note

I wake up and smile almost instantly, I had managed to avoid nightmares. Smiling I look up at Tobias who is already awake and looking down at me.

"Creeper much?" I smirk and reach up to kiss him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says innocently before rolling over so he hovered over me. I smile up at him.

"Tobias I need to get ready." I push against his chest, but it's no use. His lips find mine, I sigh and kiss him back. Eventually I make it so I'm on top of him now. I pull back and kiss his cheek. "Seriously though we need to get ready for training."

Tobias pouts childishly, "Fine."

I giggle and get off him before going into the bathroom, I run a brush through my hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. I apply my make-up and brush my teeth before trading rooms with Tobias. I walked over to the closet and grabbed my usual training outfit, a black tank top, black jeans, a black hoodie that belonged to Tobias and combat boots.

Before leaving the apartment I walk over to the closed bathroom door and knock.

"I'll see you in the training room." I yell to Tobias and then head to the door. It was my job to go wake up the initiates and get them to the training room. It's a little chilly as I walk to the dorms, so I pull my hoodie onto my head and pull my jacket a little tighter. As I turn a corner I freeze for a minute, there is an envelope taped on the wall with my name scribbled on the front in messy writing. I frown and take it off the wall before open it slightly.

"_It is happening soon, she's not just going to go down without a fight... you may think the fighting and deaths are over, that you can live happily with him and your friends." _

I look around before folding the letter up and continuing on my walk. I can't let anything freak me out right now. I need to focus on getting through these 10 weeks of initiate training. As I pass a trash can I reach in quickly and secure the envelope with the tape still on it to the cover where no one will find it. I look back the way I came before turning and walking away, toward the dorms.

Once I reach the door I flick on the lights. "Let's go! Wake up people, Training room in two minutes!" I yell. I wait until everyone is out of bed before walking out of the room and to the training room. Tobias is already there and set up. He's turning a knife over in his hand. He doesn't even really look up at me other than a quick glance through his lashes. Before I know it the knife is coming toward me. It sticks in the punching bag behind me.

"Was that necessary." I frown and pull the knife out.

"Probably not." He whispers as he walks behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"We need to talk at dinner..." I turn around in his arms and place my hands on his chest. I figure it would be best to bring up the letter sooner to him than waiting until after initiation. However I don't want to do it in the middle of the day and have him worried too. He nods just as the first initiate arrives. We quickly break a part.

"What going to break up but just don't want to do it right now? It doesn't matter when you do it. It would happen anyway. You just weigh him and the faction down, what will you small body and constant deaths and revisions." The initiate smirks, I believe his name is Tyler.

I can feel the air around Tobias and I shift and tense. I look over at Tobias and frown. Does he really think that of me? Am I just a useless extra weight? Tobias steps forward and looks down at Tyler, just as the other initiates join us.

"Tris is someone who has done more for this faction, this city, and this world than you ever will. She puts herself before others and that is what it means to be Dauntless. You have to look death in the face and laugh not be afraid, laugh and that's what she does. She is willing to give her life for those she loves. Not to mention she could probably kick your ass into next year so I wouldn't get on her bad side. Now lets get started with training." Tobias growls before turning on his heel and returning to my side.

"Today we will be focusing on knife throwing. Everyone take a place in front of a target." While I start the instructions Tobias works on getting the knives out of their boxes and laid out on the table. Once everyone is in place, Tobias has demonstrated the correct way to throw the knife, the knives start flying. We stand off to the side where we can see everyone for a bit.

"You know that wasn't what I want to talk about right?" I whisper and glance up at Tobias. He nods and smiles quickly. I turn my gaze back to the initiates just as a knife lands in the wood next to my head. I hadn't realized just how close we were to the throwing. We weren't the last target was empty, set aside for demonstration purposes. Once again the air around Tobias shifted. I grabbed his hand and looked at him. "Don't do anything you will regret."

He nods stiffly before leaving my side and walking over to Tyler. "Everyone stop. You think it's funny to throw knives at your instructors."

"I didn't I threw a knife at the wall near the junior instructor." Tyler shrugs. The only way Tobias actually knew that Tyler was the one who threw the knife was that his lane was empty and he was now in the demo lane.

"Well let's do a little experimenting, shall we?" Tobias looks at me, then his gaze shifts slightly to my right. I know exactly what he was thinking, I touch my ear lightly. I don't want this to be a yearly thing but the fact that this kid thought he would get away with throwing a knife at me, it pisses me off. I look Tobias in the eye and nod. "Go stand in front of the target, Tyler. Flinch and you're bumped to last place. Now Tris do you want to do it or shall I?"

"I'm not sure if it would be fair for me to after all I'm not strong enough to probably even make the knife go two feet." I smile before grabbing a knife. Without looking away from Tobias I flick the knife at Tyler, hitting the wood next to his arm.

"Hmm should I do to him what I did to you?" Tobias asks before reaching up and touching my right ear. I shrug.

"Do what you wish." I smile and hand him a knife. Tobias nods and turns to Tyler.

"You doing okay?" He asks turning the knife in his hand. Tyler doesn't answer, he's looking at me probably in shock that I actually hit the wood. The silence of Tyler stays for a minute before there is a thud of the knife sticking in the wood, right next to other arm. The difference between my knife and Tobias' knife is his has blood on it. Not a lot just a little. You can see the tear in Tyler's shirt and the small cut on his arm, probably only as deep as a paper cut.

"Alright that's enough, go to lunch everyone." Tobias says sternly, not looking away from Tyler's trembling form. Once everyone is out of the room Tobias places his hands on my waist and backs me up against the wood that makes up the targets. He presses his forehead to mine before reaching up a hand and touching my right ear quickly before resting the hand on the side of my neck. "Why does everyone underestimate you?"

I shrug and smirk, "I'm tiny... but I think that makes me even more dangerous."

"Agreed."

Tobias crashes his lips to mine and pulls me against him tightly. I grip his shirt and nip his bottom lip lightly with my teeth. The hand on my hip slides up slightly, pulling my shirt up a little with it. I gasp quietly as the cool air hit my hip. After a few minutes of making out we break apart for air and look at each other.

"I love you Tobias." I whisper.

"I love you Tris." He smiles and grab his hand.

**ALRIGHT GUYS SO I NEED A LITTLE HELP! I'm going to do a chapter later on of the main group playing Truth or Dare! I'm horrible at coming up with things sometimes so I thought I would let you guys give some ideas if you want! The only rule is that we try to keep it at a T rating and if you really want something more mature please pm it to me! Leave any ideas in the reviews or pm me the idea! I'm not saying it will be used but I might use it as a base and build off it! Soooooo what would you ask you favorite character in a game of truth or dare?**


	11. Shots Fired

**Just so you know this is not the truth or dare chapter! I like the ideas you guys have given me so far but it's going to be few more chapters! If you have any more ideas let me know! **

_**Tobias**_

Tris and I walk hand in hand toward the dining hall. I stop and turn her to me. Before I say anything I touch the side of her face. "What Tyler said earlier about you weighing everyone down, isn't true just so you know."

I could tell it was bothering her. Tris nods slowly and wraps her arms around me. My arms loop around her. I kiss the top of her head before pulling back. "Can we just talk about what you wanted to talk about to night."

Tris shakes her head. "It's something I have to show you, but it's near the apartment. It will be easier tonight."

I nod before quickly picking up Tris and throwing her over my shoulder. She screams in surprise before hitting me on the back repeatedly.

"Thanks for the massage, Tris." I chuckle even though her beatings actually hurt a little. I keep laughing as I walk toward the dining hall. The dining hall is dead silent and when we walk in every head turns to us. I carefully set Tris down and look at the balcony on the other side of the room before tensing.

_**Tris**_

Eric... The face registers in my mind as I look at the person standing on the balcony. He is near the leaders.

"Hello Tris... Four..." He acknowledges us before nodding. Two former factionless members grab Tobias and I roughly, pulling us apart and then leading us to where Eric stood. "Did you get my note Tris?"

"You mean the one where you threaten my happiness?" I question before searching the room for Christina. When my eyes find her I send her a look that tells her to get the initiates out. She nods and quietly stands and starts to get the initiates before they reach the door however two more former factionless stop them. I curse under my breath just has Eric's hand grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.

My eyes glare at him with so much anger he flinches.

"Now now Tris... we wouldn't want hurt anybody." He smirks just as another figure comes into view. _Caleb_... He's held back by one factionless who is pressing a gun to Caleb's temple.

"Leave him alone!" I shout and struggle against the guys holding me. "What do you want!? What did I do that makes you hate me!? WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO TAKE MY HAPPINESS AWAY?"

I notice Zeke sneaking up behind the factionless holding Caleb. I meet his eyes and nod just slightly. At the same time that shoves the man, a shot rings out and I swing my foot him and jam it into Eric's gut before breaking out of the grasp of my holders. My eyes dart to Caleb and Zeke they are both find. I look around quickly and gasp. Tobias is slumped over and breathing heavy. The former factionless members are still holding on to him. I turn quickly and snatch a gun from one of the two that held me. I point the gun at one of the guys holding Tobias while Zeke points his gun at the other. I fire a bullet into the leg of one and the other is hit in the shoulder. Instantly I'm at Tobias' side.

"Zeke get a doctor!" I yell, trying to hold back tears. Tobias is on his back, the bullet wound was in his stomach just shy of any major organs. "You're going to be okay."

"Oddly enough... I'm glad it's not me saying that to you this time." Tobias says weakly. I let out a quiet quick giggle. I kiss his cheek just the doctor, the initiates and other dauntless members show up. A few initiates help the doctor get Tobias to the infirmary. I stand up look around, the Dauntless leaders are all shot. They must have been killed when Eric arrived before Tobias and I showed up. The Dauntless that joined my side where all holding a member of Eric's group. Normally a leader would make the decision as to what to do next, but seeing how the leaders are all dead and the shot Tobias I make the decision.

"Lock them up. They face punishment this later this week." I say sternly not looking away from Eric. They all nod and start leading them out of the dining hall. Once they are all out the room erupts in cheers. They aren't cheering in happiness, they are cheering in relief. As long as Eric and his group were in there, no one was safe. I frown and head to the door. No one tries to stop me as I leave and head to the infirmary.

**Okay so I know I'm getting into the action-y part of the story but all of my ideas are still part of this, the game of truth or dare, the sixth faction being created. Don't worry I have a plan but I can't tell you. **


	12. Moving

**Tris**

I look at the ground as I walk back to apartment Tobias and I share. I had just left the infirmary. They looked at his wound and decided surgery was needed. He wasn't going to die but I was still scared. I was told to come back tomorrow morning to see him since the surgery would take a little while.

I stopped at the trash can that I had hid the note in and pulled the note off the lid. I pulled my key out and tried to open the door to the apartment but I was struggling a lot. Tears had started to form in my eyes.

When I finally got the door open I practically fell through the door. I looked up and gasped. The place was a mess, someone had come here earlier, to make a point or were they looking for something. I look at the wall behind me and my eyes widen. There is writing in spray paint on the wall.

"_One by one your loved ones will be ripped from you until you emotionally, mentally and physically break. Welcome once again to initiation Beatrice." _

I jump as there is a knock on the door. I walk over and look through the peep hole before opening the door. "Hey Christina..." I whisper.

Christina takes one look at my face, wet with tears, and then the room behind me. "Holy shit Tris what happened?"

She pushed her way into the room before catching sight of the writing on the wall. "You need to move."

"They want me to be scared, and run." I sigh.

"Tris they know where you live and how to get in. What happens when Four is back and you two are sleeping and they get in? They will kill him, just like the note says." She fights back. "I'm telling you because I love you... you can't stay here in this apartment. You need to move closer to everyone else. You two are alone down here. If you're closer to everyone else then it will be harder for people to hurt you.

I look at her before nodding. "Will you help me?"

Christina nods before leaving. She isn't gone ten minutes before she returns with boxes and Zeke. "Let's get to work."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It takes us the rest of the afternoon to pack up the whole apartment. We have to trash a few things that got damaged. After we are packed up we load the boxes onto something that allows us to move all the boxes. We walk down to the hall that the leaders have.

"Christina, I can't live here." I frown.

"Actually you can. While you were checking on Four the faction held a vote. You, Tobias and Evan were selected as leaders. The other rooms are just empty rooms. Zeke and I are each taking one."

I look wide eyed at her. I'm a leader? I walk down to the room that will be mine. I guess while we were packing people were clearing out the old leader's things. I sigh and walk into the apartment. It's a little larger than Tobias', two bedrooms instead of one.

"Thank you guys, I think I can take it from here."

"Uh no. We're helping you unpack." Zeke shakes his head and starts to open the boxes marked for the kitchen. I smile softly. I grab the lighter from the box I was opening and pull the note out of my pocket. I frown before clicking the lighter on and holding the flame up to the note. I watched as the remains floated to the ground. I wasn't going to be afraid. I have been through to much to be afraid. I was going to be strong and protect everyone I care about. I smile before going back to setting up the bedroom that would be mine and Tobias'.

**Just a quick chapter because I ish tired! Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading and supporting my story it means the world to me! I was nervous about posting stories again, it's been like two years! .**

**Oh and if anyone is interested there is a link to my Divergent Roleplay forum on my page if anyone is interested. It's a little confusing. There is two rps one takes place during the first book/movie while the second takes place after the first movie/book and Insurgent doesn't happen, we create our own story for the rest of the characters lives. You can make your own characters, bring back dead characters and play a canon character! I just thought I'd put this out there! **


	13. Awake

"Tris...?" A voice whispered, pulling me from my sleep. I yawn and look up before rubbing my eyes.

"Hmmm yeah?" I say sleepily. I notice Zeke had entered the room.

"How is he?" Zeke whispers nodding to Tobias who was asleep in the hospital bed that my head had just been resting on. I look at Tobias' face.

"The doctors said he's doing well. Hopefully he wakes up today." I frown and squeeze the hand that I had been holding. "How's training?"

Zeke had taken over for me and Tobias while Tobias was in the hospital. "They're doing fine. They're worried about you too. Except Tyler."

I nod slightly. "Tell them that once he is awake I'll be back to help you."

"Okay." Zeke squeezes my shoulder before walking out of the room.

Once he is gone I take Tobias' hand in both of mine and rest my head against them. "Please wake up. I need you."

"T-Tris...?" A weak voice speaks. My head snaps up so face that my vision goes black for a second.

"Tobias! Thank god!" I can help but grin.

"What happened?" Tobias asks, his eyes open just slightly.

"You're in the infirmary. Eric shot you... They had to do surgery. But it's already been a couple weeks, they had you in a medically induced coma but they took the meds away yesterday to try and wake up again. You should be able to go home tomorrow night." I smile. "I need to go get the doctor."

Tobias nods and carefully sits up. He flinches at his sore muscles, not the healing wound in his gut. The doctors had used a serum that was developed to help people heal from surgeries and wounds faster. Tobias' wounds were mostly healed but he had to take it easy for the next week. The doctors cleared him to go back to training with me in a week if all the right amounts of the serum were used on time. He should be back to normal in a week, thankfully.

The rest of the day passes quickly as people come into see him and the doctors check on him and I force food down his throat. I return the next day to say good morning.

"I have to go now, I'll be back to pick you up and take you home tonight okay?" I say before kissing his cheek.

"Where are you going?" He asks as he touches my cheek.

"I have to go back to training, I said I would once you woke up." I kiss him lightly before heading out to the training room. Zeke is already there and the initiates are already fighting. However when I walk in the current fight stops and everyone looks at me.

"Four will be back next week, just because I'm back doesn't mean you get to stop working." I tell them and walk over to stand next to Zeke. The training goes by to slow for my liking but when the day ends I pretty much run back to the infirmary. When I get there Tobias is already out of bed. All I have to do is sign the paper for his release. I take the box of serum and then Tobias' hand. I lead him to the new apartment and it takes him a minute to register where we're going.

"We had to move someone had broken into our apartment... Plus we're leaders now." I explain and walk into our apartment. I set the box on the counter and lead him to the bedroom. We lay down and fall asleep almost instantly, both more tired than we thought.

**Quick chapter this time! Let me know what you think!**


	14. Dauntless or Candor

I lay there in Tobias' arms, my fingers lightly tracing the scar from his surgery just a few weeks ago. This is how we are in the morning, just like this. I haven't heard anything from the threats to my happiness. Some people would be more worried now, I'm oddly happier than I ever have been.

I tilt my head up and look at Tobias' sleeping form, then at the clock. We have to get up soon. It's the final day for the first stage of Training. Tonight we will announce who continues to try and earn a spot in the group that chooses their jobs and living space and who will be assigned them. Tomorrow we have a meeting with the other faction leaders about the sixth faction.

One more glance at the clock before I lean up and press my lips to Tobias'. Almost immediately his grip on my body tightens and he kisses me back. After a minute I pull back. "Time to get up sleepy head." I smile.

"Can't we skip training?" He whispers, smiling down at me.

"You had almost a month off now get up." I roll my eyes and wiggle out of his grasp. Once out of bed I walk over to the closet and pull out my outfit for the day... more like my usual outfit. Tank top, hoodie, jeans, boots. I'm boring with my outfit choices okay... especially during training. Tobias is just sitting up when I finish getting dress. I frown before throwing his clothes at him.

"I'll meet you there." I sigh and walk out the room. I make my way down the hall and to the tattoo parlor. "Camille?"

"Hey Tris what brings you here?" A dark red head pops out from behind a curtain leading to the back.

"Can I get a new tatoo. I'm killing time before I have to get to training." Camille nods and gets set up while I sit in the chair. As I point to where I want it and tell her what I want I catch a glimps of Zeke walking by. He glances at me then keeps walking. Weird.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last training session flies past, and at lunch Zeke asked the group to come over for a game of Dauntless or Candor. We all agree and plan on being there by 7. At dinner is when Tobias and I say good bye to 3 of our initiates, almost all of the factionless are gone, like not even in the room. 2 Dauntless borns are done with the initiation training and 5 traitors are done.

After dinner Tobias and I run home to get ready for Dauntless or Candor. I change out of my outfit and put on skater skirt that Christina had bought me and a tank top. Once we are ready we go down two doors and join the group.

The group is myself, Tobias, Zeke, Christina, Camille, Evan, James, and Marcie. Tobias and I sit on the couch next to Christina. Zeke sits across from me on the floor next to Camille and James. Evan and Marcie are next to James.

"Alright! I call first!" Zeke calls out and his eyes zero in on me. "Tris Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless." I shrug as if I don't really care but actually I'm scared about what Zeke could make me do.

"Show us your new tattoo."

I look at the faces on me now. I sigh before lifting the edge of my shirt up to show the ink that was on my right side along my rib cage. In elegant cursive script was the word _Happiness_. It was simple and almost everyone in the room knew the meaning behind it.

The tattoo was a symbol for me now that no matter what anyone threw at me, I need to stay strong and be happy I can't let Eric take that away, I won't. I drop my shirt and look at Christina.

"Dauntless or Candor, Chris?" I tilt my head.

"Dauntless, Duh."

Before I have a chance to dare her to do anything Zeke's door opens and initiates, Dauntless-Born and transfers alike, start shooting us with paint balls. We all shout in shock. It only takes 5 seconds for us to focus and eventually I have a grip on a dauntless born, one arm around her, the other hand holding the gun that she had. I'm using her as a shield while I fire paint at the initiates. Eventually everyone stops and is staring at me, the sound of a gun being shifted and pointed at me makes me release the girl I was holding and turn slowly. I hold my paint gun in front of me aim right at Tobias' chest.

It happens fast than I thought possible. He fired a shot at my shoulder, which caused me to fire at his chest but the minute I fire I'm also on the ground. Tobias had swept me to the ground at the same time as when I fired. I look up at him before firing again and sweeping his feet out from under him. Before I can stand up he grabs me. Once I'm in arms we are both pelted with paint as everyone aims and shoots us.

Soon everyone has run out of paint and we all sit there, laughing and looking like a unicorn came in and pooped on all of us. The original group decides to continue the game later so we can all wash up and everyone leaves Zeke's apartment. Tobias and I go back to our and race to the shower. I get there first but Tobias enters anyway.

"Um leave please." I blink at him.

"You have paint in your hair that you won't be able to reach." He sighs.

"I'm not showering with you. Not without some form of coverage."

He smirks before leaving for a minute. I turn and start the water. When he comes back he's in swim trunks and has my black bikini that Christina had gotten me when she learned that Tobias and I had set up a hot tub and pool in the city a few weeks ago. Almost three or four months ago. I cross my arms. "Really."

"Come on Tris. Dauntless or Candor?" He whispers.

"Candor." I sigh, I know that if I chose Dauntless he would just dare me to put on the bikini and get in the shower with him.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then put this on and let me help you get the paint out of your hair. I will leave right after it's out."

I bite my lip before taking the bikini and pushing him out the door so I could change. Once I was changed we both got in the shower and let the water run down our rainbow stained skin I close my eyes and I feel Tobias' lips press against mine lightly before his arms grabbed my shoulders and spun me around so I was facing away from him. His hands carefully worked at my hair and scalp. He makes sure that every bit of paint is out of my hair before he kisses me again and stepping out of the shower.

The water is still really hot but when he leaves the water feels colder. I sigh and finish washing the rest of the paint off my body. When I finish I grab a towel, leave the water running and leave the bathroom to let Tobias wash the paint of his body. I dry off and change into my sleep shorts and one of Tobias' shirts before crawling into bed. I smile and drift to sleep.

**So yeah! I am trying to keep this T-rated but I do want to develop the story of Tris and Tobias getting more and more comfortable. I honestly don't think it will get anywhere to where I have to change the rating of the story but yeah. This was just a fun little chapter where I get started on the game of Truth and Dare but then I got the idea that you see in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	15. Dreams and Six Factions

Gun shoots... people falling. I urge my feet to run faster. I have to get to him. I turn a corner and look up at the building in front of me. It's the largest building in the city. There's no way I could find him on my own... but I don't have a choice. All of my friends are dead. There names will be added to the monument when this is over. Will my name be added? Will his? I burst through the doors with enough force they almost come off their hinges.

I look around there is fighting in here too. People who are more on my side are falling faster than the others. I bite my lip and head to the stair well if he's any where... my gut says the top floor. I take the stairs two at a time and don't stop. My lungs don't burn, the adrenaline must be to much. It feels like a centuries before I finally reach the top floor. I gasp as I kick that door down.

Tobias is in the center of the room tied to a pole and surround by wood. After a minute I look around and find that I'm in the same situation across from him. My fear landscape... I don't remember going in. I look up at Tobias as the figure that is Tori lights his wood pile. I don't even notice when my mom lights mine. All I can focus on is Tobias and his screams as the flames lick at his body.

"TOBIAS!" I gasp and bolt up into a sitting position. After a minute of gasping for air I pull my knees to my chest and shake. I feel Tobias shift and pull me against him. He strokes my hair and rocks me.

"Shhh Tris you're okay. I'm right here." I grip his t-shirt tightly.

We don't say anything after that and eventually I drift back to sleep. This time no dream comes.

When I wake up again I'm alone in the bed. I look around for Tobias and the smell of food catches my attention. I slip out of bed and walk out of the bedroom and to the small kitchen where Tobias is working on breakfast. He looks over at me and smiles.

"You look better."

I nod. "I am a lot better."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head. He nods slightly before bring me some food. We eat in silence. When we both finish we head to the bedroom again and start to get ready. We have a meeting with the other leaders in the city to talk about the sixth faction. I don't know how this is going to go. Once Tobias and I are both ready to go I grab his hand we walk to the train.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrive at the neutral land that will eventually become this sixth faction. The only other people around are those who have taken on the task of fixing up the area to make it livable.

"So does anyone have any ideas." A woman from Erudite asks.

No one answers for a minute.

"Maybe we could come up with what their job focus would be. It might make it easier to figure out what the rest is." A man from Amity speaks finally.

"We don't have artists or anything. Maybe that can be what they do? Their focus could be on love. The thing they are focusing on to not have in their faction is hate. I know it's close to Amities belief but it's still different." I suggest. "And when I say love I don't necessarily mean romance, but loving what you do and who you are."

The group nods in agreement. An Amity girl speaks up after a minute.

"In order to have long lasting peace, you need to have peace within yourself." She smiles softly.

We decide on the theme of the faction and what the houses should look like. They will start out with our plan but once people start to actually live in this faction it will be up to their leaders to change them if they so please. We decide to do just simple family homes that are almost a mix of every faction in a way. They are open to allow a lot of light like Amity, they are sophisticated looking for Erudite. They are white with black roofs and shutters for Candor, there isn't much on the outside except for the trees that are planted in the same spot on each lot, and the layout of the house is the same for Abnegation, They are full of stuff and lots of black accents for Dauntless.

As night approaches we all head back to our respective Factions. The only thing we didn't actually decide on was a name...

**Alright guys I'm looking to you again! I'm trying to think of a possible name. If you have any ideas let me know! **

**I have a quick little note here! This week I am on April Break however when I get back to school next week I might not be posting as much as I have been because it will be full speed a head since it will be my last month of school, so I'll be busy with AP testing, Karate, Work, School, Finals, and a billion other things! I will be posting still but it might not be as much as it is now. **

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think of the story! **


	16. Divergent

My nightmare from the other day has become another fear. I found this out just minutes ago as I went through my fear landscape. I frown and slide down the graffiti covered wall. My heart is still pounding as I try to calm down. I don't look up as I hear the door open and close.

"You okay?" Christina's voice rings out.

"Yeah I'm good. I just thought it would be fitting to go through one more time since today the initiates start theirs." I smile up at her.

"Yeah so who's running the simulations you or Four?"

"I am for the most part. Four is gonna help me get started but ultimately it will be me."

"Well good luck. We should probably head down to the rooms." I nod and stand up. The two of us slowly make our way down to the large room that holds all the initiates, Zeke and Tobias. The room connects to two smaller rooms that is where we take one initiate at a time to experience their fear landscape.

The two of us walk in and Tobias and Zeke are standing in front of the two doors.

"Today you will start learning about your fear landscape, you will be put up against your worst fears. Good luck." Christina and I look at each other before walking to our respective rooms and starting to set up. After a couple minutes Tobias joins me with the first initiate. He helps me figure out what to do and watches me as I inject the girl with the serum. He explains what will happen before kissing my head and leaving the room.

It isn't long after that the girl slips under. I turn to the screen and watch as her fears show on the screen. In front of the girl on the screen is a cloaked figure... Death. The girl stands statue still before slowly her heart monitor slows down to a calmer pace. The image blends into a new one. She finishes all of her fears in about 30 minutes, her total fear count is 14.

Once she leaves the door doesn't close until the next person walks in. I look up.

"Sit down Tyler." I frown and work on saving the pervious girl's data and setting up a file for him. Once the computer is ready I get the needle ready. I look at Tyler and see him already tense. "Afraid of needles?"

"N-no... Not the needle itself... what is in it."

I blink at him before sighing. "It's a serum that will tap into your brain to bring forth your fears. The transmitters will allow me to see them. You'll be fine."

I quickly but gently stick the needle in his neck and push the liquid in. Once he his asleep I turn to the screen. He's laying on a table struggling. It reminds me of when I was almost killed in Erudite. Then I see the needle full of the purple liquid. I look at Tyler's sleeping form and blink.

He's afraid of the death serum.

My eye brows knit together and I look back at the screen. His body is still struggling but eventually he calms down. The image blurs into him laying on the ground. He stands up slowly and is in front of the gate in the fence. His eyes widen as he looks out. I can't see what is there but whatever it is it makes him turn and run screaming. Suddenly He jolts away.

"Tyler?" I whisper. I grab him a bottle of water and hold it out to him. "You're okay. You can go now I won't make you try again." He nods and gets up and leaves. I blink slowly before going back to the screen. I review the footage of the first fear. I notice something I didn't notice before. Tyler didn't just calm himself. He manipulated the restraints to release him and he stabbed the needle into the Erudite woman's arm. The thing that makes me gasp is that he was able to manipulate the restraints he didn't just find away to break free. He willed the restraints to release him.

Tyler is Divergent. I bite my lip and shift. No one is really after the Divergent but since Eric's return people have been more antsy since Eric was known to have gone after the Divergent. Tyler isn't in any real danger any more but if Eric is back... who knows. I delete the footage anyway and make up some logical data and save it. Tyler will have to do what I did if he wants a chance at being in true Dauntless. I'll ask Zeke since I don't really want to send Tyler through my fear landscape and Tobias is out of the question. Plus neither of us actually want to see Tyler get into the true Dauntless group.

I sigh as the next person comes in. The rest of the group passes slowly but eventually it's time fore dinner.

**TaDa! I debated if this was the route I wanted to go with Tyler but I ultimately decided on it. Clearly lol. Anyway! Thank you all for your support on this story I'm having a blast writing it! **

**There is still times to submit truth and dare things and names for the sixth faction! I think on Friday I will make a poll or something for you guys to vote on your favorite names!**


	17. Party in the Pit

Since the simulations this morning I have been pacing back and forth. I wasn't sure how to really approach the situation with Tyler. Tobias has been with Zeke all afternoon so I haven't been able to ask him what to do. When Tobias finally comes home I stop pacing and smile at him.

"Hey." I walk over to him and kiss his cheek.

"Hey ready for tonight?" He asks wrapping his arms around my waist.

Look at him confused for a minute, "Tonight? Shoot tonight is the party in the Pit."

I pull away from him as he chuckles and head to the closet. I grab one of my new dress that Christina got me. It's a dark marroon-ish red color, it is strapless and hits about mid-thigh. I pull it on my body and grab my leather jacket, an addition from... can you guess who? Christina. There's a pattern here if you can't see it. I shrug the jacket on my shoulders and pull the hair elastic out of my hair letting it fall loosely around my face and shoulders. I step back into my combat boots and turn to Tobias.

A smirk pulls at his face and he takes three strides over to me before taking my face in his hands and pressing his lips to mine. It's not rough, just a sweet loving kiss. After a minute he pulls back and whispers. "Amazing."

I blush lightly and grab his hand. We walk down to the pit where Christina, Zeke and a few people are finishing setting up. Christina walks over to me and smiles.

"Hey Tris? You look great! How did the simulations go?" She tilts her head at me and walks with Tobias and I. Her question brings back my thoughts about what to do with Tyler and as we pass the place to get drinks I grab a drink... with alcohol. I don't waste much time before taking a big sip.

"Must have been bad if the Stiff is drinking before the party even starts." Zeke walks over laughing.

"It was and this drink is a sign that I don't really want to talk about it." I sigh. Everyone looks at me and nods. Christina and Zeke take off to get the music started as people started to arrive. I turn to Tobias and hand the drink to him. "Here."

Tobias kisses my forehead before taking a sip of the drink.

About an hour or so passes and Tobias and I dance with a drunk Zeke and somewhat sober Christina. I look around and my eye catches Tyler standing in the corner. I go up on my toes to whisper in Tobias' ear that I'll be right back. I turn and walk toward Tyler.

"Tris?" Tyler asks in confusion. I don't say anything as I grab his arm and pull him way from the crowd of people. I stay in sight of Tobias though, just in case.

"You're Divergent... aren't you?" I say in a normal tone, the music is to loud that he probably can't hear me that well and he's right in front of me. He looks at me in shock. I wasn't going to beat around the bush. "Don't worry you're secret is safe with me."

Tyler just shakes his head "I'm not Divergent." He frowns and moves to shove past me." I grab his arm again but don't move him, just hold him in place.

"Tyler if you manipulate the simulation the way that you did this morning. Everyone will know. I get it, your scared. I don't know what the deal is with the Divergent. Whether they are safe or not. I want to help you at least not get killed if you are still a risk." I was avoiding saying we. He didn't need to know I was Divergent to. Even if he is Divergent... I still don't like him.

"How do I do fix it?"

"We'll figure that part out. Go back to the crowd. Socialize for a bit." I release his arm and lean against the wall. He didn't officially confirm that he was Divergent. Does he even know. I wan't told if the sixteen year olds took the Aptitude Test before the Choosing Ceremony. Maybe he doesn't even know. I look up from the ground and jump.

Tobias is standing in front of me. "What was that about."

"Can I tell you at home? To many people here." I nod over to the group forming a few feet from us. He sighs and nods before pressing his palms against the stone wall behind me, trapping me there. I place my hands on his chest as his lips come down to mine. I can taste the alcohol on his lips and I sigh. One of his hands leaves the wall and goes to my hip.

Tobias pulls me against him but also presses me into the wall at the same time. My hands travel up his chest and soon my arms are looped around his neck. Tobias' lips leave mine and travel along my neck and eventually the Ravens on my collar bone. I feel the skirt of my dress shift up slightly as Tobias loops the hand on my hip around my back. I gasp quietly at the air as it hits the skin, as it feels colder than it actually is. I sigh happily before pulling Tobias' face back up to mine and press my lips to his again. Almost the minute our lips touch again Christina's voice rings out.

"EW GET A ROOM!" She laughs. Tobias and I pull apart and he lets me come off the wall. My dress falls back into place and Tobias' hands rests on my lower back.

"Whatever Chris." I roll my eyes hoping she can't see my red glowing cheeks. Tobias chuckles before leading me toward the exit. As we get closer I look up at him. "We are not 'getting a room' Tobias."

"No, I know but I am getting a little tired and I want to know what that thing with Tyler was about."

**Alright! Here is another chapter. I just realize I have written most of these chapters at night... Like late at night. It is currently 1:39 AM... Heehee good thing it's vacation! Anywho I'm gonna call it a night tonight and leave you with this chapter here! Don't forget to comment any ideas on names for the sixth faction or what you want to see happen during Dauntless or Candor! Thanks for reading and Good night/Morning/Afternoon. Where ever you are when I post this lol. **


	18. How It Will Happen

"I don't know for sure... no scratch that I'm 99% sure Tyler is Divergent." I hug the pillow to my chest tighter. Tobias and I had come home from the party and immediately sat on the bed. I was holding a pillow in my lap with the blanket laying across my lap. Tobias sat in front of me listening to every word I say. He asks me why I think that and I explain to him what I saw in the simulation.

"Did the sixteen year olds take the aptitude test?" I ask tilting my head. Tobias nods.

"Yeah."

"Is there anyway that we can find out his results?"

"We can reach out to Erudite maybe. I know someone there who would be willing to help. Why are you so interested in Tyler, Tris?"

"If he is divergent... I want to help. It's not that I want him to stay in Dauntless... I want him gone actually. But I don't want him dead just for what he is. Before Eric came back being divergent didn't put you on the wait list for an appointment with Death. But who knows with Eric..." I explain just as there are frantic bangs on the door. Tobias jumps up and opens the door to an out of breath Christina.

"You two... Chasm... NOW!" She shouts through breaths. Both Tobias and I jump out of the room and down the hall followed by Evan. Once we hit the chasm I stop and gasp. It takes me a minute to focus on the body on the ground. At first I saw Al but once I pushed that image from my mind I step closer and recognize the soaked, bloody and lifeless body as one of our initiates. I knee down and close their eyes before lifting my head to the crowd. My eyes find Tyler and there is a part of me that is glad that it wasn't him. As I turn my attention back to the dead girl something catches my eye, blood and a scuff mark from a shoe. Did she fight back?

I examine her body and something white sticks out from her pocket. I carefully pull out the laminated paper and unfold it.

"_Dauntless_

_Amity_

_This one was Divergent... One by one everyone of these people will die. They are an issue that still needs to be taken care of." _

My gaze shoots to Tobias.

"I want guards in front of the dorms tonight. We are going to Erudite now." I demand as I stand up and shove the note in his hands. He reads it quickly before nodding. "Everyone go home now. Two of you I need by the dorms. Rotate every three hours. Training is cancelled tomorrow."

I push my way through the crowd and toward the exit. I can feel Tobias on my heels as we start to run next to the train. We don't say anything once we are on the car or when we are back on the ground walking quickly up to the entrance to Erudite. Tobias walks up to the front desk once we are inside.

"We need to talk to Olivia." He demands.

"I'm sorry but everyone is getting ready for bed." The man at the desk says.

"It's important. Tell her Dauntless leaders are here."

"No need, Four. Come with me." A woman calls from the other side of the room. Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me to the woman. We walk to a room on the third floor in silence. Once the door is shut however the woman turns to us, "What can I help you with?"

"We need access to the Aptitude tests." Tobias says.

"Four, you know those are priv-"

"I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't necessary. Olivia please. People are in danger, our peaceful system is going to crumble."

"How so?"

Tobias turns to me.

" Someone is hunting Divergent again. It is to my understanding however that after Jeanine and Eric went down that those who were Divergent were more or less safer. Tonight one of our Initiates was thrown of a ledge to her death. We found a letter in her pocket with her test results." I explain.

"Olivia, we are all in danger."

"I really wish you would forget that I ever told you about my divergence, Four." Olivia sighs and goes to her computer.

"I'm sorry Olivia."

"Wait I thought only I knew." I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Please, I'm in charge of these files. I even know that your mother was divergent as well Tris. After your alleged death however I went to Four. Before we re-did the faction system, maybe I could squeeze my way into his life like you did. I figured that you used your divergence to get with him so maybe I could." I look at Tobias and frown. Olivia smirked. "Don't worry he shot me down the minute I told him I was divergent."

"I told her, dead or not you were the love of my life and if I lost you I would rather die alone than be with someone else." Tobias spoke up. I blinked at him and blushed lightly.

"It was really sweet and I understood. So instead we just became really good friends. We're in."

"Override any divergent files make them say the faction they chose. Whoever is behind this has access to the Erudite computers and knows how to access these files. However who knows how many they have read. Hopefully not a lot." Tobias crosses his arms and sighs. Olivia instantly begins typing quickly.

"I can tell you which have been read outside of this computer. Five... Six...Done." She stops typing.

"Who's files?" I ask.

"Out of the six only two were actually divergent... but it was you two."

My heart stops. Tobias' arms wrap around me. Eric... it has to be Eric. I'm to focused on trying not to freak out. This is how he is going to do it. This is what he will use to destroy my happiness.

"You two need to go home. Act normal. I'll try and trace the source, where the files are being pulled to." Olivia says but I barely hear her. Tobias nods and starts to lead me out of the room and back to Dauntless.

**Alright guys! So the Dauntless and Candor scene is coming up! I know you all are probably wondering when it is happening! I needed to get the action started though as well. I did debate on this chapter... whether or not I wanted it to be Tyler who was pushed into the Chasm but I decided to do it this way. What do you think? Should it have been Tyler? **

**Let me know what you think!**


	19. Dauntless or Candor pt 2

**ALRIGHT GUYS THE MOMENT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOUR! *See what I did there?***

_**Tobias**_

It has been two days since Tris and I went to see Olivia. This whole situation has scared Tris to the point where she hasn't left the bedroom and is still in the clothes from that night. I sigh and sit on the bed next her. I lightly kiss her forehead and brush some hair from her face. "Tris...? Babe please wake up."

Tris slowly opens her eyes and smiles half-heartedly. She mumbles a "Hey."

"Come on. Time to get into new clothes and go do normal people stuff. You heard Olivia. We can't hide from this okay. Nothing is going to hurt you or me or anyone. I know it's scary, but we have to act normal and strong for everyone." I lightly brush my hand along her ribs where the tattoo there lies.

Tris bites her lip before look up at me.

"Please, Tris... I need you back out there with me by my side." She nods and I let her sit up.

"What is on the agenda for today then." She asks.

"We're going to Zeke's. We have a game to finish." I smile and kiss her cheek. She smiles a little more and pushes me to the floor.

"Okay." She gets out of bed and goes to take a shower. After about thirty minutes we are both ready and heading to Zeke's apartment. Everyone (Christina, Lauren, Evan, Camille, Zeke, James and Marcie) is there and talking. Zeke is already on a second drink when we walk in.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Zeke laughs as we walk it. The only response Tris gives is throwing a pillow at his face. "She's alive and mean!"

We all laugh.

"Alright lets get this started! Tris I believe you owe Christina a dare?" Evan says.

"Right. Alright Chris, I dare you to let Zeke give you a make-over." Tris smirks and Christina pouts, "But wait theres more... Zeke has to be blind-folded."

Christina gasps. "Seriously Tris?!"

Tris just nods.

_**Tris **_

Do I regret giving Christina the dare that I did? No.

Am I afraid of what she might do to me? Yes.

Right now Christina is glaring, in a friendly way, at me. She actually doesn't look that bad with the make-up Zeke put on her, considering he is already half-way to drunk land and was blindfolded.

"Four, Dauntless or Candor?" Christina smirks. She better not use him to get back at me.

"Dauntless." Tobias says. Seriously Dude?!

"I dare you to fight the person on your left. Without holding back."

I look to Tobias' other side but realize his other side is his right. Shit.

"No." Tobias frowns.

"Drink up then dude!" Zeke laughs and hands a drink to Tobias. Tobias sighs and drinks half of it.

"Lauren..." Tobias says simply.

"Candor." Lauren sighs.

"LAME!" Zeke yells out.

"If you only had 24 hours to live, who would you spend it with?" Tobias asks.

"Um... Evan, I guess because I have had enough time with everyone else in this room to last me five life times. Especially Drunkie Drunk over there."

We all laugh again.

Lauren's eyes zeros in on Zeke. "Alright Zeke... you know what to do."

"DAUNTLESS!" Zeke yells.

"I dare you to go running through the compound screaming the most random thing you can think of while swinging your shirt above your head."

In a flash Zeke is shirtless and out the door. The next thing we hear is "I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!" After about 15-20 minutes Zeke is back and we are all laughing.

"Evan!"

"Dauntless..."

Zeke glances at Christina who nods.

"I dare you to kiss Tris, deeply."

I look at Christina who just smirks. We all know that Evan is afraid of Tobias but he has to low of a tolerance to drink so he never turns down a dare. Evan moves toward me and I back up as far as the couch I'm sitting on allows me. "Evan..."

"Sorry Tris." He whispers before grabbing the back of my neck with one hand and pressing his lips to mine, the other hand grips my hand and slowly lifts my shirt up. I instandly grab his wrist hard and dig my nails into his skin. "OW SHIT TRIS!" He shouts pulling back and holding his wrist that is bleeding slightly.

"I warned you!" I frown and sigh. "Sorry Evan but we all know that is better than what he would have done." I point to Tobias who is fuming.

"Yeah I know Tris... I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I whisper before turning to Tobias and grabbing his hand. Almost instantly his hand is in the place that Evan's was just moments before and his is kissing me even deeper. After a minute he pulls away and latches his lips to my neck. He kisses my neck quickly before leaving me with a love bite. Everyone knows that anything like that dare is no longer allowed unless they want to die, not really of course.

The rest of the game continues like it did before the dare that Evan did. Zeke is dared to do a dare that would fit Uriah... Eating five dauntless cakes. When he finished he immediately went to the bathroom not because the cakes were bad but because he just ate to much to fast. Eventually we decide enough is enough for the day and Tobias and I go home.

Once the door is shut I'm against it pinned there by Tobias. His lips are on my neck and my arms are around his neck. As his lips travel to mine his hands go to my hips and slowly pull my shirt up to expose my stomach. I gasp and he brushes my lips with his tongue.

"No one can kiss you but me. And no one can kiss me but you. Deal." He growls. The thing with evan really upset him. I grip his shirt before pulling it over his head.

"Deal." I whisper. Tobias smirks before picking me up and bringing me to the bedroom. We didn't go any further than me taking of Tobias' shirt. Once we were in the bedroom we both changed into our pajamas and crawled into bed. We laid there in each others arms and slowly fell asleep.

**There it is! I might do another down the road. This was my first truth or dare thing ever! I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to give credit to everyone who gave me ideas, **

More than stars in the sky

serendipity.009

haylsters

thedauntlessamity

**Thank you all so much for your ideas! **

**Now I would like to thank all of you so much for supporting this story! I know I'm not the best writer in the world and I am certainly no Veronica. However I do believe that I have improved over the last two years since I stopped writing stories and mainly just came onto fanfiction to roleplay. When I came up with this story I wasn't sure how it would go over but it seems to be going over well and I can't thank you all enough for your support! With that I will try to get a chapter or two up tomorrow. Saturday I am away so I won't be able to then but there is Sunday! **

**Let me know what you think of the story! **


	20. Evelyn

**Hey Guys! So three chapters in one day! What is this? It's me not being able to sleep! WOO... No really it's 1:14 am right now... heehee.**

**Any who! So I got a request in the reviews for me to write a chapter about Tris getting over her fear of intimacy. I am willing to do that and there is three ways I can do that if people are interested in it for this story. **

**Option 1: I figure out how to write a chapter about that in away to keep it in the T rating ( probably going to be harder than I think it is).**

**Option 2: I change the rating.**

**Option 3: I mention it in the story but actually write a completely different story/one shot of it. **

**Let me know what you think! Now on to the Chapter!**

_**Tris**_

When I wake up the air feels heavy. I feel like I should know why but for some reason I can't place my finger on it. I get up and go over to the piece of paper where we keep notes of important dates. I look at the first thing on the paper that isn't crossed off and sigh.

_Evelyn's trial_

Right... I frown as I walk back to the bedroom. We have to go soon if we are going to make it. If Tobias even wants to go. I carefully crawl over to Tobias and press my lips to his for a second. "Wake up Tobias." I whisper. Tobias stirs and slowly blinks open his eyes.

"Why?" He mumbles sleepily.

"Today is Evelyn's trial. Do we want to go?" I ask.

"Not really." Tobias whispers and touches my cheek. "But we should."

I nod and get off the bed. Tobias lays there for a minute before getting up too. We take our time getting dressed in normal clothes and head out. We swing by the dining hall and grab muffins before heading to the train. The train ride feels shorter than normal as we make our way to the sixth faction. When we enter the building that the trials are in we find our seats with the other leaders and look toward the center of the room.

The room is a lot like the room that the choosing ceremony is in. There is a raised platform in the middle of the room that holds a chair, much like the one I sat in when I went under the peace serum. Johanna gets up.

"Today we will be witnesses to the trial of Evelyn Eaton." Tobias tenses. "The leaders will discuss later what we will do with her. Shall we?"

Johanna nods and two Dauntless walk in holding Evelyn. She looks at Tobias and smiles softly, however her face hardens when she sees me. A man from Candor steps up and presses a needle into Evelyn's neck once she is in the seat.

"What is your name?" Johanna asks.

"Evelyn." Evelyn answers.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm on trial, for treason."

"Why did you try and take down the faction system."

"I was factionless and I was tired of being so. I wanted my people to be treated like everyone else. It wasn't fair."

"Life isn't always fair." Johanna pauses and then opens her mouth. Before a word is said, a gun shot rings out. Tobias and I duck quickly like everyone else before we are out of our seats, guns raised.

I look around for who ever shot and my eyes land on the figure walking in through the doors and toward the center of the room. I move and put myself in between him and Evelyn.

"Stand down Eric." I order.

"Get out of my way stiff, before I blow your head off." Eric glares at me. The two Dauntless that had brought Evelyn in begin to get her out. Before they move a step the room floods with former factionless in every faction's uniforms. I look around by mistake. I feel a sharp blow to my temple and I fall to the ground. I blink and swing my leg up into Eric's gut and then sweep his legs with the same foot. I pin Eric to the ground and dodge a bullet that he shoots at me. I manage to pull the gun from Eric and point mine at his head.

"I wouldn't... Beatrice." Evelyn's voice calls out to me. My head snaps up followed by my gun when I see she has Tobias restrained by two former factionless and a gun pointed right at him. "Lower your weapon, let him up and let us leave and you two can live another day."

I look at Tobias and see him nod slightly. I take a quick look around the room, we are out numbered. I lower my gun just slightly and slowly get up and step away from Eric. Eric gets up and calls for all the former factionless to head out. Once Tobias is released I run over to him.

"Thank you Beatrice." Evelyn smiles. "We will be claiming this sector our home if that is okay. After all it is for the factionless correct?"

I nod stiffly. "Yes."

"Okay. Then I must ask that you and your fellow leaders remove your factions from our area. We don't want you here."

I nod again as Tobias leads us out. Once we are out of the sector we look at the person running the gate around the sector that was set up to keep random citizens out until everything was ready.

"Close it and keep it closed." Tobias ordered as we walked passed.

We listen for the faint thud as the gate locks in place before heading to the train. Once on the train we sit against the wall.

"Tobias?" I whisper.

"They are sealed in there. They can't hurt us." Tobias says as he pulls me against his chest. I smile and kiss him lightly.

"I can be happy now?" He chuckles and nods before kissing my head.

**So I remembered that I had mentioned Evelyn earlier but never went anywhere with it so here ya go! **


	21. Fears

**HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

Tobias and I had gotten home late last night. After everything that went on during Evelyns trial we decided to just ride the trains the rest of the night. It was good that since the initiate girl's death Zeke and Christina have been doing the simulations for both groups for us.

When we got home we both crawled into bed and fell asleep. This morning I woke up to the smell of Dauntless cake. I blinked my eyes open and saw Tobias siting next to me with a large piece of cake. I sat up and looked up at him.

"Happy Birthday Tris." He grinned and kissed me softly.

"Dauntless cake for breakfast. Not going to complain." I smile and start eating, I feed Tobias a couple bites here and there before I finish.

"What do you want to do today Tris?" Tobias asks.

"I...I want to take you through my fear landscape..." I whisper and bite my lip.

"Are you sure?" I nod and get up to get ready. Once we are both ready we head up to the graffiti'd walled room. Tobias sets it up and we go in.

The crows pass quickly and Tobias doesn't say anything until we are tied together back to back and the flames start to lick at our legs.

"Uh... Tris?" Tobias questions. I bite my lip and try to calm down. I hold my wrists out and burn the rope to free my hands. I turn and tackle Tobias out of the fire. We pass through the ground and I hit water. I turn and am in the glass box that is slowly filling through water. I look out of the glass and see Tobias standing there. I bang on the glass several times before it shatters. We now stand in Tobias' old apartment and a blush creeps up my face.

"Right... this one." I mutter.

"What is this one?" Tobias asks before his expression changes and he turns to me. He grabs my face in his hands and presses his lips to mine. I try to fight back as he backs me up toward his bed. One hands travels down to my hip and starts to pull my shirt up.

"T-Tobias n-no." I gasp. I bite my lip and close my eyes. "I'm sorry." I whisper before bringing my knee up between his legs. Tobias' body leaves mine and the scene changes back to the graffiti walls. I lean on the wall and Tobias blinks at me.

"That last one... We'll have to work on that." He says in both a joking and serious tone.

I nod and look down. Tobias walks over to me and grabs my chin. "Thank you." He whispers before lightly kissing me. I pull back and smile at him.

"I'm sleepy again."

Tobias nods and picks me up before taking me back to our apartment. I'm half asleep when we get home and in bed.

**This is a short chapter because I had this idea but half way through I got really tired and need to go to bed. However I don't like stopping half way through a chapter in case I forget what I wanted to happen. Any who! Good night! **


	22. Pool Parties for Tris

_**Tris**_

Tobias and I leave the fear landscape room and go back to our apartment. We just hang out there for a few hours before Tobias starts to pull us out the door and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Secret." Tobias smiles and pulls me faster. We jump on the train and ride it until we reach the Hancock building. Zeke stands at on the roof when we get up there.

"Ready?" He asks and holds his hand out to me. I look at Tobias who nods.

"I'll be right behind you." He whispers. I bite my lip after hearing the nervousness in his voice. I sigh and grab Zeke's hand who helps strap me into the zip lining harness.

"READY GO!" Zeke yells as he pushes me down the wire. I scream in joy and fling my hands out to the side. My hair whips around and eventually my ponytail snaps and my hair falls out of it. I laugh and grin as the wind hits my face. Slowly a group of people start to form in my vision and I get ready to pull the break. As I get closer I break and once I'm stopped I am helped from the harness.

"URIAH!" I shout and fling my arms around him. I haven't seen him since I woke up. I grin and pull back just as Tobias comes to a stop and climbs down trying not to look shaken. I turn to him and hug him.

"You're amazing." I whisper in his ear.

Tobias hugs me back and kisses my cheek. After a minute of hugging Tobias Uriah reaches behind me and pulls me away before flinging me over his shoulder.

"Let's go people!" I look around and see all my friends and laugh.

"Where are we going?" I ask Christina.

"Don't say anything Christina!" Uriah yelled.

Everyone talks loudly as we make our way to where ever we're going. I look at Tobias who looks troubled.

"Four?" I say and reach a hand out. Tobias looks over at me and gives me a small smile before loosely holding onto my hand. A few more minutes pass and eventually I'm thrown through the air. I hit the water of the pool and gasp before pushing off the floor and breaking through the surface. I look around, there are lights set up and music playing. I notice the huge Dauntless cake that sits on table, my eyes are pulled away as I see Zeke push Uriah into the water, a little harder than usual. He is in a more shallow end of the pool and I watch as his head hits the floor. He comes back to the surface but everyone can see that something is not right. I quickly swim over to him and pull him to the surface, Zeke pulls him out before I lift myself from the water.

"He isn't breathing." Zeke says starting to freak out.

I knelt down next to Uriah's body and across from Zeke. I look down at Uriah before plugging his nose and press my mouth to his and breathing out. I pulled back and pressed on his chest. I kept doing this until eventually Uriah gasped and opened his eyes. "Thank god."

I look up at Tobias and sigh. He still looks troubled. I stand up and walk over to him, I'm getting to the bottom of this. I grab his wrist and pull him away from the group.

"Are you okay?" I ask and turn to him.

"Fine." Tobias sighs.

"Tobias..." I frown and cross my arms.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss Uriah."

"He wasn't breathing Tobias. Zeke wasn't going to do anything what else was I supposed to do?"

Tobias opens his mouth but pauses. "I'm an ass."

"Kinda. Something was bothering you earlier... right?"

"I wanted to be the one to carry you."

I giggle and hug Tobias. "You can carry me home."

"Okay. You're getting me wet now Tris get off!"

"Nope." I smirk as I pull back slightly and grab his hand. I quickly pull him over to the edge of the pool. I press my lips to his before catching him off guard and shoving him in. However I forgot how quick Tobias is to respond and the before I get him completely off the ground his hand is around my wrist and we both end up going in. I push myself to the surface again and grin at him. Tobias glares at me before swimming over to me and pressing his lips to mine. We kiss for a minute before we pull ourselves out of the water.

**Alright there is a chapter! I'm sorry I didn't post Friday or yesterday. I meant to Friday but I got really tired really fast and had to get up early the next day and then yesterday I wasn't home. So here is this chapter. The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. I'm thinking that for the rest of the school year I will try to update**

**Mondays**

**Thursdays**

**Fridays **

**Sundays **

**As well as any Saturdays, Tuesdays or Wednesdays that I am not working.**

**Of course all these days depends on the amount of school work or test prep I have because next week I have AP testing and then a week or two after I have to get ready for Finals... Wish me luck and hopefully I will still be able to post.**

**Thank you all so much for your support! **


	23. Fear Down

**OMG GUYS I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS WEEK. So much going on it's not even funny . I promise to get better at updating! Probably not this week though cause it's AP testing week... Excuse me while I go cry in the corner.**

_**Tris**_

It's about three am right now and Tobias and I are just returning to his apartment from my birthday party. We are both tired but I have this lurking feeling that the night wasn't quiet over. Once we were inside the apartment we got ready for bed but instead of leaving his shirt off Tobias came into the bedroom in his sweats and a t-shirt.

I pouted which caused him to chuckle. "I have a few things for you." Tobias smiled and held out a box wrapped in shiny paper. I took it from him and slowly unwrapped it before lifting the lid. I gasped as I caught sight of the objects in the box. I carefully picked up the necklace that was a simple silver chain with a silver number four charm hanging off it. I smiled up at Tobias and hold it out him before turning around so he could put it around my neck.

When I turned back around I pressed my lips to his and lost my fingers in his short hair. His hands went to my hips and he kissed me back for a minute before pulling back.

"There's one more thing." He whispered before reaching behind him and pulling his shirt up and away from his body. It took me a minute before my gaze zeroed in on the tattoo on his chest on the left side above where his heart would be. I lightly ran my fingers over the black writing that wrote out "Tris" before looking up at him once more and grinning.

"I love you." I whispered before pressing my lips to his with a little more hunger than before. Tobias kissed me back and pulled my body right against him before lifting me off the ground. I felt him start to walk and then he carefully placed me on my back on the soft cushion that was the bed. His fingers slipped under the hem off my shirt and I shivered before pulling back slightly. Tobias kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear.

"You're okay, Tris. I won't hurt you... we'll stop if you want." I bit my lip before reaching down and grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it off. I pressed my lips to his once more and shivered more as his hands ran along my skin. Slowly the rest of our clothes followed. I fell asleep in Tobias arms like normal however this time I had one less fear.

**(So I decided to leave this story T rated however I did want to address this... If you want an extended version with a little more detail let me know in the reviews and I will happily do it.)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up alone in the bed the next morning, sprawled out across Tobias' side of the bed. I blinked before sitting up and holding the sheets around my bare torso. It didn't take long before the smell of eggs hit my nose. I climbed out of bed and put on some clean under garments before tossing one of Tobias' shirts over my body. I put on some spandex on my lower half and went out into the kitchen area.

I walked up behind Tobias and then past him and jumped onto the counter.

"Morning," I yawned.

"Hey." Tobias smiled and held a fork of eggs out to me. I took the fork and eggs into my mouth and pulled back so the fork came out.

"Yummy." I smiled. "What's the plan for today?"

"We have the final stage for the Initiates." Tobias sighed.

"Crap! I completely forgot. What time?"

"It starts at noon. It's only 10."

"Okay."

**Sorry for the abrupt ending but I couldn't think of what else to do in this chapter because I want to make stage 3 it's own chapter, plus I work tomorrow at 9 am and it's 11 pm now so I really should go to bed. merrrrr. Let me know what you think!**


	24. Uriah

**Alright guys! So I have had a couple of you ask me to go deeper into the events of the last chapter, however I also had a review asking me to keep it T-rated. I have decided that at some point I will go deeper... but it will be a separate story/oneshot so if you want to read it you can and if you don't want to read it you don't have to and the story stays as it is! With that said, on with the story! Here's some Uriah for ya! **

_**Uriah**_

I was walking down the hall when it happened. A blonde headed body a fallen to the floor, a dart sticking out from her neck. It took me a minute to register that it was Tris and in that minute a dark figure had lifted her off the ground and started down the hall way away from me.

I followed them for a little bit before I had to stop to avoid leaving the compound. I recognized a tattoo on the figure as he turned a corner with Tris. I turned and headed back the way I came. I shouldn't interrupt the final stage but Four needed to know now. I walked into the waiting room where Four was with the initiates waiting for their turns. A girl's face was on the screen as she went through her fears in front of everyone.

Four looked up at me and I nodded at the door telling him to follow me. We walked into the hall way and I looked at him.

"Tris... was kidnapped." I said, thinking carefully about my word choices. These words worked best.

"What do you mean?" Four asked tensing. I explained to him what I saw he turned and walked down the hall away from the waiting room. "Keep an eye on them Uriah."

"Four! You don't know where she is." I yelled.

"I have an idea."

**Sorry it's a short chapter... don't hate me... *hides in corner* I promise to have a longer chapter later but I need to go to karate now... Yeah... OH HEY I GOT THREW MY FIRST AP EXAM! ONE MORE TO GO! WOO! **


	25. Shatter

**Alright so a couple of notes!**

**Uriah... yes he dies in the book but I have yet to get to that part so in my mind he lives on. Plus Uriah is too cool to die let's be real.**

**That one chapter that people want an extended version of... yeah that one. You can expect that to be a couple weeks. I think I am going to wait until I'm out of school.**

**PIE IS YUMMY**

_**Tobias**_

After Uriah had told me about Tris I had immediately headed for the train. As I turned the last corner however I saw Zeke and Uriah there.

"What are you two doing?" I asked stopping.

"Uri told me everything. Dude you can't go in alone." Zeke explained. I opened my mouth to speak before sighing.

"Let's go." I push past them and out to the train. We hop on and head toward the sixth sector, where I'm certain Tris was taken.

_**Tris**_

Why does my head hurt?

I blink my eyes open and look around. I'm in a courtyard, a closer look shows that I'm in the new sector of the city. I stand up and take a step forward only to run into something. I blink again and put my hand out. It presses against something cold and smooth... glass. Another look around shows the reflections of the sun shinning through the clear material.

I spin slowly and see that the container is large enough for me to move around in. I turn and press my hand against the glass again. I push against it, trying to break it. After a couple minutes I stop but don't remove my hand from the glass. I look up and freeze. I glare at Eric as he smirks at me.

"Let me go!" I shout at him. He just smirks and points to his ear. He can't hear me... dang it. I bang on the glass a few times and feel it shake under the blows. I eventually give up. I'll need to get the glass cracked or something for me to break it.

I look again at Eric and see that he is now joined with Evelyn. I straighten my back and glare at her. She isn't looking at me though. I turn and spot Tobias. I blink and smile at him. He looks at me and anger washes over his face.

"Let her go!" Tobias yells. Oh so I can hear but they can't hear me. Well then. I watch as the typical let her go conversation goes on. Slowly some Factionless approach behind Tobias from behind. One raises a gun and I watch as Uriah jumps him just as he shoots. This causes the bullet to miss Tobias and hit the glass case. I cover my face, expecting the glass to shatter. Instead it just cracks. Isn't that convenient. I look at Tobias and a small smirk comes across my face.

I immediately begin to bang on that spot near the crack, harder with each blow. Also with each blow a factionless comes near me. I even see Evelyn approach. Eric moves toward Tobias to stop him from reaching me. With one last blow, everything slows down to slow motion. The crack from the bullet spreads across the glass and eventually everything shatters. I cover my head as this happens. I stay like this for a few seconds before standing straight to fight the factionless that lunges at me. I take him down with ease and grab his gun. I point it at Evelyn and everything stops.

We look at each other for a minute before a shot rings out and a body falls.

**Cliff hanger! SOOOOOO SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE! I am really busy getting ready for graduation and a leadership seminar. . I hope you like this chapter. The Tris part got inspired by Lindsey Stirling's song Shatter Me. Let me know what you think and who do you think got shot? o.o Let me know!**


	26. It's Not Goodbye, Tobias

Things seemed to be slowing down a lot today. That gun shot seemed to last hours. I could see every inch of her body hit the ground. The pain in my side just starting to be noticed. Evelyn's body laid there on the cold, hard ground… **lifeless**. I looked around at the factionless, who stood in shock. At Eric who's gun was pointed at me and still smoking from the recent shot at my side. And finally at Tobias.

His eyes were wide, a vulnerable state showing as he realized, he just shot and killed his own mother. I want to go to him, but as time seems to snap back into real time, strong arms grab me and I watch as Tobias is grabbed as well. He struggles before a factionless knocks him out.

We are dragged out of the court yard behind Eric. I glare at the back of his head. We are taken to a section of this sector the leaders didn't go to in our visits weeks no months earlier. Eventually we enter a building and we travel into the basement. Tobias and I are thrown roughly into a small room. There is just enough room for some movement and a small bed. I frown and turn to Tobias' unconscious body. Slowly and carefully I lift him and drag hi, to the bed in the corner. I struggle but eventually I have him on the bed. I sit on the edge of the bed next to him for a while before pacing around the room.

A few hours pass before Eric returns. He stands in the door way with two large guys behind him.

"Hello Tris." Eric smirks. I just glare at him, " Just so you know, you will be released later tonight however he will not be joining you."

I blinked at him, " Why because he killed Evelyn?"

"Exactly he will be put on trial, and sentenced to death or freedom. Most likely death. We figured we'd give you time to say good bye." Tobias stirred and Eric smirked. " You have two hours." Eric whispered before shutting and locking the door. I didn't move even when Tobias' voice called my name.

Once I came to my senses the two hours passed way to fast. Tobias and I spent it making a plan to save him. When Eric came to take me away, I quickly kissed Tobias.

"I love you." I whispered.

Tobias whispered, " I love you too."

Eric lead me to the gate, but before he officially let me go, he turned to me.

" Don't try anything Tris." Was all he said before going back inside the gate. The gate closed and I made my way back to Dauntless.

Once back in the compound I went to the dinning hall. Before I actually got to go in, I was ambushed by Zeke and Uriah.

"Tris! Thank god! Wait where's Four?" Zeke asked.

"He's still there." I whispered, "He being placed on trial for killing Evelyn. Eric believes he'll be sentenced to death."

" I knew we should have gone against Four's orders!" Uriah frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"We went with four to get you but he told us to stay low unless he gave us a signal. He never did and when they took you two away we booked it back here, to get back up." Uriah explained. It was becoming clear that he was blaming himself.

"Hey it's okay. They gave us time alone together and we came up with a plan to get him out."

"What is it?" Zeke asked.

"Wait, I have to tell eveyone." I smile and nod toward the dining hall. The boys nodded and we head in. The loud room turned silent as we walked in, " Safe to assume they knew I was taken?"

Zeke nodded as Evan stood up, "Where's Four?"

I shook my head and blink, "Four is still in the sixth sector. They are trying him for the murder of Evelyn. While it is true he did kill her, it was out of defense."

"Do you have a plan?" evan asked. I nodded.

"The trial and execution of sentencing will happen in a few days. They are required to invite their faction and the leaders of the other five. As a whole faction we out number them, however we can't all go into the because of the truth serum, the trial is required to be held in Candor, which unlike the sixth sector is free to everyone to wander through. Which means we need to have everyone in Candor on the day of the trial, just in case." I explain.

Christina interrupts." In case of what?"

"Four explained that under the new government the other factions can turn over a trial ruling, if majority wins. We need to convince the other factions of Four's innocence. However if we can do that we don't know how Eric will respond so we need back up in case."

Evan nodded, "Well, we better get started."

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually hand wrote it during a free block at school and then typed it in the copy and paste option on Doc Manager. I decided to add more drama so yeah! Let me know what you think! **


	27. Abnegation

Evan and I waster no time in getting this _save Tobias_ plan started. We decided we'd start with Abnegation, since they have always sided with us. We would then go to Amity, in hopes that they will be easy to convince since Tobias was good in their presence and they are all about peace and hopefully killing. Then to Erudite, they never liked Evelyn since she took over. They were huge players in the plan to take her down. Finally Candor, they will be tough, since they will want to hear the story told under the truth serum.

Evan and I contacted Caleb who called an Abnegation meeting. When Evan an I reached Abnegation, everyone was making their way to the meeting house. We follow them, however once in the building, Evan and I continue to the stage in the middle. That is where Caleb, Susan and the other leader are. I smile at my brother and give him a quick hug, pulling back just as Susan asked for quiet.

"Tonight we have an urgent matter to attend to. Tobias Eaton has been taken and will be placed on trial for the murder of Evelyn Eaton." A few murmurs start and my eyes find Marcus in the sea of grey. Marcus is hard to read, I can't figure out if he is in shock, if he's happy or if he mad. "However there is more to the story than we may know."

Susan looked at me and I took this as my cue. " The new faction that was lead by Evelyn, kidnapped me two days ago. Tobias came after me to get me back afraid they would hurt mr in some way. A reasonable conclusion since we have received threatening messages toward myself. When I woke up I was in a glass box with guns on me, as if I was on display as an expensive piece of art. Tobias found me soon after I woke up and spoke with Evelyn and Eric.

"Trying to be peaceful however as Evelyn started to approach the glass box I was in, Tobias got defensive. I tried to get the attention off him, so I banged on the glass. This caused shots to be fired and the glass shattered. Once I got back to Dauntless we decided to find out what happened, if there was something that had happened to cause what happened next... Evelyn's death. We looked at the cameras in the area." I paused for a minute. "As it turns out Tobias never fired a shot. It was Eric who shot and killed Evelyn after she apparently stabbed me. We believe this was so they could give a motive for Tobias to kill her. Tobias didn't actually do anything. Abnegation leaders..."

Evan started talking to give me a break, "We turn to you, you can help us save him. An innocent man should mot die. Thing of everything he has done for you!"

Caleb looked at us and nodded, "I believe you two."

Susan and the third leader nodded as well. "We will help you save Tobias."

I grinned and blinked back a few tears, "Thank you!"

**Here is another chapter! **


	28. Amity, Erudite, Candor

**Alright so I graduated Highschool on Sunday which means I am now on Summer break. However this means I don't have my own computer/tablet anymore to write on so I have to steal the main computer from my dad to write this story. However (again) since I am continuing my education I am getting a laptop soon once I have the money. That is when I will be updating more frequently and will write the extended version of that chapter. Lastly, I will not be able to update at all next week because I am going to be at a college taking a college course for the week. Just so you know. With all that said enjoy this chapter!**

Evan and I spent the night at Abnegation and were up early to get to Amity. We were hoping to get in touch with Amity and Erudite today and Candor tomorrow. The trial is the day after next. I'm trying not to freak out, but at night I fail. I wake up after a nightmare every hour. And now sitting in the truck I can't really focus. I need sleep… but I can't sleep.

We walk to Johanna's office, since Amity doesn't really have leaders Johanna is the one we have to talk to and she will talk to everyone else. As a faction they will decide if saving Tobias is something they would like to do. Johanna sits at her desk and smiles as we walk in. Since we aren't staying the night she doesn't make us turn in our weapons like she did last time we were here.

"Hello Tris and…" Johanna smiles.

"Evan." Evan nods.

"Welcome. What can I do for you?"

I explain to her our situation and she smiles.

"Four was always a good guy. He kept you in line during your stay here. I will have to consult with the faction but I have strong faith that they will vote to help him." Johanna smiled and headed to the door. "Let's not waste any time."

Evan and I were instructed to wait out side of the green house with the large tree while the Faction determined their vote. It's been a few hours and longer than I had hoped for. It's getting to the afternoon and I'm panicking that we won't have time for Erudite. Just then Johanna walks out and smiles. "We will help you."

I smile and stand up. "Thank you. Please tell your faction that as well. We need to get to Erudite now."

Johanna smiled as Evan and I left and headed for Erudite. This meeting will be with just the faction's leaders. Not the rest of the faction. In fact it will be in Jeanine's office. We are all sitting at a table in the corner.

"So you want us to save the son of the woman who made a plan to kill our leader, and bring on an even worse evil…" One of the Erudite leaders spoke.

"He isn't like his mother. He never was in agreement with her. He only sided with her during that war because Jeanine was doing bad things." I explained.

"It is true Jeanine was a bad person. And now Evelyn can't try to take over again and bring everyone into that situation again." Another Leader said.

"Please. He didn't even kill her." Evan spoke up. I smiled at him.

"Do you have proof?"

I nodded and reached for one of the computers. I plugged in a flash drive that had the video on it. We played for them and they nodded. "Very well. It would not be fair to let someone die that was innocent."

"We will help you Tris." The third leader said.

"Thank you very much." I pulled the flash drive and stood up.

"You two are welcome to stay the night." The first leader said.

Evan and I nodded and headed to the place they had for us.

"What is your name?" The Candor leader asked.

"Beatrice Prior." I said, my head fuzzy from the effects of the truth serum.

"Who are your parents?"

"Natalie and Andrew Prior."

"Are they alive."

"No."

"Who killed them?"

"Dauntless Soliders while they were under the mind control serum Jeanine Matthews used."

The leader nodded. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to ask for your help… Tobias Eaton is being put on trial here tomorrow for a crime he did not commit. He was framed of killing Evelyn Eaton…" I continued to share the story.

"Thank you for sharing, however we will wait to here what Tobias says tomorrow during the trial."

My heart sank. I was hoping we could get everyone to help, however we have enough to keep him safe. I nodded and left the room with Evan.

**One more chapter till the fate of Tobias is determined! Will Candor vote to help him? Let me know what you think should happen?**


	29. Trial and Death?

I never thought I'd be in this position. Waiting by the door that the love of my life will come through, to find out if he will live or die today. I get one last chance to say good bye before he is questioned on a crime that he never committed. I can only hope that Candor chooses to help him and the other three factions will keep their word and overrule the death sentence that Eric is sure will be placed on Tobias. I can see the other leaders sitting around as I sit next to Evan. The rest of Dauntless is wandering outside ready to burst in if our plan back fires or Eric lashes out if our plan works.

The low groan of the doors opening pulls me from my thoughts and my head snaps up. I lock eyes with Tobias and stand up. He looks so tired as he is lead over to me by Eric. I step away from my seat and don't look at Eric. I wrap my arms around Tobias once we are close enough. I don't care that other people are watching. We don't know what will happen today, hopefully we make it out of here together but there is the chance that we may lose each other.

Tobias pulls away slightly and presses his forehead to mine. His hands cup my face, I look into his eyes.

"It's going to be okay." I whisper quietly enough that only he can hear. Tobias nods slightly and presses his lips to mine softly. When he pulls away Eric drags him to the center of the room. I take my seat next to Evan who grabs my hand to comfort me. I smile in thanks at him and he nods.

One of the Candor leaders steps up to where Tobias now sits. He pulls out the needle with the Truth serum and injects Tobias with it…_Here we go._

"What is your name?" Another Candor leader asks.

"Tobias Eaton."

"What faction are you in?"

"Dauntless."

"Who are your parents?"

"Marcus and Evelyn Eaton."

"Why are you here?"

"I am accused of killing my mother Evelyn Eaton."

"Did you?"

"No."

"Who did?"

"I don't know. It happened to quick. I saw Evelyn stab Tris and then she fell to the ground dead. I had my gun raised in case I need to shoot her, however I never would have killed her."

"Why were you in the area?"

"Tris had been kidnapped. I had to get her back."

"So you never fired your gun?"

"No."

The Candor leaders looked to Eric who frowned. "He has to be telling the truth."

"I know what I saw… The sixth faction already made a decision we are just following protocol. He will be killed now." Eric frowned and raised a gun, pointed at Tobias.

"Wait!" Evan shouted and stood up. "The new system makes it so that every faction's leaders must vote on whether or not he is guilty or not. Four out of the six must agree. Obviously we know your factions vote Eric, let's see what the others say. I for one vote to free Four. Tris?"

I stood up next to Evan and glared at Eric. "It should be obvious that I would want to save his life."

Caleb stood up next. "Abnegation votes to let Tobias go."

"As does Amity." Johanna smiled at me and I could help but smile back.

"That's three out of 6." Evan smirked and looked at the Erudite leaders.

They nodded and stood up. "We vote to free him."

"Well then."

Eric looked around, "I want to know what Candor would do."

"Candor sides with the other four in letting him go." One Candor leader spoke.

Eric frowned and glared at me. "You did this, didn't you!"

I didn't say anything as Eric turn his gun on me. The factionless started to move out, their guns raised. Eric fired once and everything went crazy. I dodged the bullet Eric shot at me. "Get Four back to Dauntless." I shouted at Evan as Eric took off. I pulled out my gun and took off after Eric. I slowed to a walk, once I entered an area that was free of the events outside and in the large room where Tobias was questioned. I couldn't see Eric anymore. I frowned and turned to walk back to everyone else, however when I turn a sharp pain spread into my neck. My eyes locked with Eric's as my knees gave out. I tried to brace myself on the wall but failed. My hand went to my neck and I tried to focus my blurring eyes. I saw a needle on the ground next to me. I weakly tried to reach for it. My fingers brushed the glass and got it to roll slightly. I caught sight of the serum's name before Eric kicked me. _Sleep like Death._ It was the serum I woke up from months ago.

My body couldn't move and my head felt heavy. I was panting trying to stay awake, but this was a serum that being Divergent didn't do anything. _Dammit._

I faintly heard a gun shot go off and before blacking out Eric's body fell beside me.

Slowly I blinked my eyes open. I looked around and realized I was being carried in someone's arms. I looked up and saw Zeke. "Zeke?" I whispered.

"Oh good you're awake." Zeke smiled.

"What happened?"

"Eric stabbed you with a serum but left the antidote on him so I shot him and cured you. We're almost to the train."

"Tobias!?" I gasped.

"He's fine, worried about you."

I sighed in relief and blinked. "Can I walk?"

Zeke nodded and set me down. I leaned on him for a minute before getting used to my legs again. The two of us made our way back to Dauntless. Zeke told me that everything calmed down pretty quick after I took off after Eric. Most of the Factionless went back to the sixth sector, didn't attack anyone. The ones that did, Dauntless members captured and are locked up now. "Everyone's in the Dining Hall." Zeke told me once we were back at Dauntless. I nodded and made my way there. I walked through the doors and looked at everyone. I smiled at Christina before motion caught my eye and I was faced with Tobias. I smiled brightly at him before throwing my arms around him and pressing my lips to his. His arms went around my waist naturally and we stood like that for a few minutes.

Tobias was the one to pull way. "You saved me."

"Of course I did." I smiled.

Tobias smiled back and pulled me against him in a tight hug. That when a giant Dauntless cake was brought out.

**Another Chapter tonight! Enjoy… now I must go to bed! I will try to update tomorrow but who knows. **


	30. Tonight isn't over yet

"So wait, Zeke. Did you kill Eric?" I asked after swallowing a mouth full of Dauntless cake. We were currently celebrating the fact that our plan worked and Tobias gets to live another day.

"I don't know. I mean I think so but honestly, we killed him once before and he came back. When I shot him he fell like a brick and when I got the antidote to save you, he wasn't breathing." Zeke said and shoved a mouth full of cake in his mouth.

"It doesn't matter right this moment, let's stay positive and be happy that no one died today." Evan said. Everyone nodded and I looked over at Tobias. I smiled at him before he pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away after Uriah groaned.

"GET A ROOM! I know you just saved his life and stuff but seriously." We all laughed.

The celebration went well into the night. As everyone got ready to finally go to bed Tobias whispered in my ear. "Go change into something warmer and meet me near the train."

I looked at him and nodded before grabbing the apartment keys from him. I made my way back to the apartment with Evan and Christina. Once in the room I quickly went and pulled my hair out of it's pony tail holder. I brushed it out and decided to leave it down. I smiled and went to the closet. I pulled out a clean pair of jeans and put them on. I grabbed a t-shirt and pulled that on as well before grabbing the sweatshirt that is Tobias' but I always steal. I put it on and headed out making sure to lock the door. I ran to the train tracks and smiled when I saw Tobias standing there. I slowed to a walk as I got closer. He looked over at me and smiled before starting to run in preparation for the train. I groaned as I began sprinting to catch up. Tobias got in first before holding his hand out for me to grab. Once in the train we sat against the wall and laughed.

"That will never get old." I gasped between laughs.

"Nope." Tobias smiled.

"Why are we here?"

"You'll see."

**So this is a short chapter with a cliffy. I want to make the next chapter all about where they are going so I will write that out and post it hopefully tonight if not unfortunately you'll have to wait until I get back next friday for the update! Sorry it'll be that far out. I would try to get that chapter up right now but my dad needs the computer… merrrr. Anywho! Thanks for the continued support and please let me know what you think!**


	31. Author's Note

**Hey guys! So I'm just checking in this is not an actual chapter. I am going to try to hand write it soon but I am really busy with this college experience thing I'm currently at! Thank you so much for my story. It really means a lot. I promise to try to have a new chapter up by Sunday!**


	32. The Start of a Wonderful Night

**i HAVE FAILED YOU! However here is that chapter I promised you! **

I grinned as I watched the city go by as Tobias and I stood on the train. I could just ride the train everyday for hours and let the wind rush by with the city. Especially at Night right before all the lights went out. I glance over at Tobias who is leaning against the wall next to the door, watching me. I smiled over at him and watched as he returned it. After a few more minutes he pushed off the wall and walked over to me. "We need to jump soon."

I nodded and got ready, Tobias slipped his hand in to mine and we both jumped from the train, landing easily on the ground. I grinned and looked up at him.

"Come on." Tobias said before towing me along by my hand. I blinked at him as we walked. After awhile the large familiar structure of the Ferris wheel came into view.

"Why-" I started.

Tobias shook his head. "Not yet."

I groaned. I was starting to get the feeling that he was just messing with me. There was no reason why were here. He just wanted me to think this was something romantic and something was going to happen but no. Nothing was… until I found myself pinned to the inside wall of the Carousel. When did we get here? I glanced up at Tobias just as his lips connected with mine. Immediately my hands went into his hair as I kissed him back. His hands were on my hips, just under the fabric of my shirt, pulling me against him. After a few minutes, Tobias pulled back and put his forehead against mine. I looked up at him.

"I could never thank you enough for everything you did for me today. I would have been dead if it weren't for you." Tobias whispered.

"It's my job." I smiled. Tobias chuckled and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"You are my life, the reason for my existence. Which is why I'm going to tell you now, that one day I will ask you to marry me."

I blinked up at Tobias as he continued. "Just not quite yet, unless you want me to."

I smiled at Tobias before kissing him quickly. "As me when I'm not focused on wanting to kiss you till dawn." Tobias nodded and pressed his lips to mine again.

**Sooooooo a short little chapter, because I wanted to get a chapter out but I woke up like 5 minutes before starting this…. This date night thing isn't over yet but yeah. Let me know what you think. **


	33. Insomnia

**HEY PEOPLE! How's it going? Here's another chapter for you!**

_**Tobias**_

I sigh as I look up at the sky. The light of the sun is starting to add the blue color back to the sky, which means Tris and I need to head back. I glance down at Tris who is asleep in my arms. Her hair slightly a mess from earlier. I smile and kiss her head before leaning my head back against the carousel horse behind me. I'll let her sleep a little longer.

My eyes slip shut and the next thing I know is the sun is high in sky, signaling mid day. Crap! "Tris! Wake up, we need to head home."

Tris stirs quietly in my arms before blinking her eyes open and looking up at me. "Hey..."

"Hey, come on let's go home." I whisper and tuck some of her hair behind her ear. She nods and stands up. I stand behind her and grab the backpack I had brought with us. I grab her hand before leading the way back to the train. I can tell by the way Tris is walking she is barely awake still. I wonder how much sleep she's actually gotten lately. I chew on my lip and sigh.

"I'm okay..." I hear Tris's voice say to me. I look down at her. "You have you're worried look on."

I blink and sigh. "Sorry, I've just never seen you so tired."

"I didn't sleep much while you were gone. To much to do and to many nightmares when I would sleep."

I stop and hug her. I hate when she has nightmares. Especially if I'm not there when she wakes up. "It's okay, we're okay. We're together and no one can hurt us now."

Tris nodded, "I know, and I'm okay now."

"Okay but you're sleeping when we get home."

Tris giggled and nodded.

We hoped on the train and headed back to Dauntless. I picked up Tris and carried her back to the apartment not trusting her to stay awake long enough. I was right. Not even two minutes after I had lifted Tris up, she was out like a light. Once back at the apartment I placed her in the bed and pulled the blanket over her. I climbed in next to her and wrapped my arms around her, drifting off as well.

**ALRIGHT SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT! I plan on having the extended version of that one chapter out soon, and one out about the rest of their night before this chapter. I was going to do more with their night but honestly I couldn't think of anything. **

**NOW I have an announcement! I am going to make another post Alligent Tris lives story! This idea has been floating around in my head a lot lately! I will keep this one going as well but I really want to share this idea as well! So look for that! **

**Have a good day/night! Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas on what should happen next!**


	34. Some more people coming alive

It's been almost a year since I almost lost Tobias... Today the two of us go to the hub and pick up the newest initiates. Hopefully this year won't be interrupted with anything like last year. I look at myself in the mirror as I get ready for the day. Evan and Tobias both chickened out of giving the speech at the Choosing ceremony today so that leaves me since it is Dauntless's year. I smile and finish applying the minimal make-up. I take one more glance at my outfit, tight black jeans, a red tank top and a leather jacket. I decide to leave my hair down.

I walk out into the main room of the apartment and sneak up on Tobias. "BOO!"

"Really Tris?" Tobias turns to me and rolls his eyes before pulling me against him. I giggle and wrap my arms around him before kissing his cheek. He smiled, "Ready for today?"

"I guess since you and Evan are to chicken to do it."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Tobias lets go of me and steps away from me his face becoming serious. I blink at him, "Tobias? Hey I was kidding!"

I open to continue to beg for him to hold me again but I am stopped by an urgent knock at the door. Tobias moves and goes to open the door, Caleb walks in.

"Tris! I just heard from Erudite! They can bring our parents back."

I sit up quickly in my bed and gasp. I blink and run my hand through my hair, _It was just a dream... Why can't I accept that they are gone, Erudite can't bring them back._

I get out of bed and look at the clock. 10 am. Tobias is spending the day with Zeke today, which means I'm on my own. I go to the bathroom and pull my hair up into a pony tail. I do my other morning bathroom duties before going and putting on some clothes. I sigh and headed out to the train.

I sit near the door to the train until we approach Erudite which is when I stand and jump off. I get my footing before walking into the tall building. I sigh as I walk up to the front desk. "I need to talk to a leader..."

"Please wait a moment." I nod and sit in a chair. It feels like hours pass before someone comes to get me. I am lead upstairs to where the leader's offices are. I look at my feet as I walk through the door. It's not until I hear my name that I look up.

"Beatrice?" A man's voice calls out.

My head snaps up, "Dad...?!"


	35. How?

I stand there unmoving, not blinking. I'm afraid if I blink he'll be gone. I stare at him in awe before blinking because my eyes got to dry. When I open my eyes he's still there. The next thing I know is that I'm crying in my father's arms, clinging to him. He's real I can feel him and his heart beating. Even though it's not an Abnegation thing to do, my father hugs me back almost to the point where I can't breath.

After a few minutes we pull apart slightly and I look at him. "How are you alive? Why are you in Erudite?" I aks him.

"I'm in Erudite because I just woke up. They haven't explained everything to me yet but from what they have told me is that since most of the Erudite that exist now and after Jeanine went down wanted to side with Abnegation for the most part they decided to help me and bring me back. It also helps that I was originally from here." My father began explaining.

"You died in Dauntless how did they know you were dead."

"Some Erudite came with Dauntless to assist Jeanine and found me. They rushed me back to Erudite and hid me from Jeanine's view and got me to stable condition. They kept me in a medically induced comma and with everything after Jeanine… I've heard talks… they didn't think it was safe for them wake me. When you returned to the living they started to work on getting me awake."

"What about mom? They couldn't help her? Have you heard from Caleb?" I blurt out. I feel Tobias put his hands on my shoulders.

"Tris…" Tobias's voice warns me that maybe I'm asking to much right now, after all my father claims to have just woken up.

"She's fine Tobias." My father nods at Tobias. I can feel Tobias shift slightly behind me, stiffening his body.

"How do you know my name again?" Tobias asked. He probably forgot after everything that has been going on for the last year.

"I was there when Beatrice went to save you in Dauntless. Marcus I think said it." Tobias's hands tighten on my shoulders causing me to flinch. "Speaking of Marcus, I believe that he's the one who is supposed to bring me home to Abnegation."

"Well then I'm sure you'd like a little rest for a bit before having to make that trip. We have to make sure we're ready for the Choosing Ceremony." I smile at my father, I need to get Tobias out of here before Marcus shows up or else he might break my shoulders.

"I can rest at Abnegation, Beatrice. I heard you were leadership at Dauntless. It might be a while before we can really sit down like this." My father frowns.

"I know dad, I'm sorry but there's some stuff that I left at Dauntless that I need for the Choosing Ceremony today."

"No Tris, you stay and catch up with your father. I'll go get what you forgot." Tobias smiles slightly at me. I bite my lip.

"Okay, take Evan with you." Tobias nods and kisses my head before leaving the room. I smile softly before looking at my father, who looks tense.

"Should we sit?" I ask looking around. My father nods, he still seems tense about the kiss to my head. "Why are you tense?"

"Dauntless has taught you everything that is the opposite of what your mother and I taught you. Isn't he a little old for you?"

"He's two years older dad. I love him and yes Dauntless did teach me different. I'm not Abnegation anymore, I can't live in Dauntless and follow the teaching of Abnegation, it doesn't work like that." I sigh.

"Still…"

"Dad, he's not going to hurt me."

"I'm just looking out for you Beatrice."

"I know but Four isn't going to do anything you think. We've been through a lot together since the day you and mom died. He's been by my side up until… up until now."

"I still don't get what kind of a name Four is… If you know he real name why don't you use it?"

"I do when we're alone. He doesn't like people knowing his real name and where he comes from."

"Why?"

Just then there's a knock on the door and the door opens to reveal Marcus. I frown, _that's why._ I think to myself not wanting to get into this right now.

"Ah hello Marcus." My father smiles.

"Hello Andrew. Are you all set?" Marcus asks, smiling back at my father. My father nods and starts to walk out of the room.

"Walk with us Beatrice?" My father asks and looks back at me.

"Sure." I stand up and walk after my father. The three of us walk to the front door.

"Andrew the bus is waiting, will you tell them I'll be right out?" Marcus stops and smiles at my father. My father once again nods and hugs me really quick, it's shorter than I would have liked but he now has to follow Abnegation standards. Once my father has gone outside, Marcus turns to me, still smiling putting on a show for the few Erudite walking through the loby.

"Do me a favor Beatrice, tell my son I said hello." Marcus smiles.

"Do me a favor and burn in hell." I frown, Marcus goes to say something else just as the front of the train zips by. I run out of the building and just barely catch it at the last second. Thanks to Tobias who helps pull me in. I look at him but see he is looking past me at the Erudite building… where Marcus can me seen.

"Did he say anything to you?" Tobias asked.

"Just to tell you hello.I told him to burn in hell." I frown and wrap my arms around Tobias. Tobias kisses my head and sighed.

"I love you Four." I look up at him. He looks down at me and smiles before pressing his lips to mine really quick.

"I love you too Tris."

"Hey guys get ready, we're almost at the Hub." Evan calls over the loudness that is Dauntless.

**So I'm finally updating this story! I hope you liked it! Let me know in a review!**


	36. The second Choosing Ceremony

"This year it is Dauntless turn to lead the ceremony. My name is Tris Prior as one of the three leaders of Dauntless I am proud to say, Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. This year we will be returning to our original ceremony. Yesterday our sixteen year olds were tested for which faction they fit into most. Today they will chose which faction they wish to join for their life." I pause and look around the room. i glance at Tobias and smile slightly. "This year we are happy to introduce a new bowl to chose from,"

I motion to the last bowl on the right. All it says along the front is Secundum. "This is the sixth faction something the other leaders and myself have been working to build. It is a faction that focuses on respect. Their colors are purple, their symbol is a dove. If you select this faction you will be part of the crew to help build it into a striving faction. Now lets move on to the selections."

I smile and read off the names. I watch as sixteen year olds walk up and choose their faction. I watch as Tobias and Evan great our dauntless born sixteen year olds return and welcome in our transfers. I watch as the faces of families drop as their kids transfer from home. Other family beam as their kids come home to them. At the end of the list of names I step forward again.

"Now that you have selected your factions, I would like to wish you luck in your initiations as well as your new lives." With that I step from the stage and join Tobias and Evan before the three of us lead our group out of the building and to the train. Tobias and I are the first on the train, followed by everyone else. We turn and address them.

"We are now on our way to Dauntless. There is no going back. Unless you decide get off the train, which will only lead to some serious injuries and maybe even death." Tobias looks around the room.

After we all sit in some what silence as the initiates talk among themselves. Time passes quickly and soon we are at the top of the compound jumping to the roof top. Tobias jumps off first and runs to the edge the two of us stand on the edge and he drops down into the net, preparing to help people out. I know he would have rather used the stairs or stayed here but if he used the stairs people would try to wimp out after seeing him or he would never get down. I smile slightly and turn just as everyone stops in front of me. Evan looks up at me and I nod.

"Welcome to Dauntless. To start initiation your first test is to jump off this building." I yell over the wind.

"You're trying to kill us!" One initiate yells. They're in blue so I know they're from Erudite.

"If we were trying to kill you, you'd be dead by now." I shout. "Now who's first?"


	37. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**ALRIGHT SO THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE! I need your opinions! I want to continue this story. But I need to know if you think I should just make a second story or if you think I should just keep this story going with out making a "new story". So basically what I mean is should I make what would be a hypothetical 5th book to the Divergent series or just keep this "fourth" book going. Please let me know. I would like to hear from more than two people. Thank you! **


	38. Two Years Later

Two years have passed since my father came home and I helped train my second group of initiates. I'm currently 19 and still one of the three leaders of Dauntless. Tobias and I are still very much together. The city is calm, no wars and no threats that there will be one. It's really nice. I go and see my father at least two times a month now. There's still this lingering fear that one day I'll wake up and he'll be gone, that him coming back was just a dream.

I currently sit on the bed in mine and Tobias's apartment looking down at the tablet that I had clutched to my chest all the time back at the Bureau, the one that David had given me. The one that contained the information of my mother. I had gotten a hold of it again about two months ago and I was debating if it was something I should share with my father. I'm sure it has an idea of it but I'm not sure and I don't want to upset him. I frown down at it. I turn the screen off and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I clutch the tablet to my chest like I did when I first got it and walked over to get my shoes. I walk into the kitchen and leave a note for Tobias before grabbing my jacket and heading to the train.

I jump on and hold onto the edge to look out as the city rushes by. As the Train approaches Abnegation it slows down and I hop off. I walk slowly to my childhood home. I glance at the tablet once more before raising a hand and knocking on the door. I can hear movement on the other side and soon after the door swings open. The person standing there makes my eyes narrow.

"Is my father home?" I say not trying to hide my hatred.

"Yes. Come in Beatrice." Marcus gives me a warm smile, ignoring the tone in my voice. Putting on the show he does with me and Tobias whenever others are around. Even though people know. I honestly still don't get how he was able to get back into the city after Evelyn sent him outside the fence to start over. **(Authors note: I just read that part in Allegiant.)** I walk past Marcus and look at my father who is siting in the livingroom.

"Hey dad. I have something for you that I think you should look at. You may already know the contents and stuff but still I think you should know." I glance once again at the tablet in my hands before shifting my grip on it and holding it out my father. "But it's only for your eyes."

My eyes shift over to Marcus for a second. My father nods and takes the tablet from me. "Would you like a drink Beatrice?"

"No I left a note for Four that said I wouldn't be long. I really should head back. We have plans for the afternoon. Another time though. Love you dad." I smile warmly at my father before heading to the door.

"Tell Four that I said hello." My father called after me.

"And that I said hello as well." Marcus said soon after.

"I'll gladly tell him Dad. Marcus, my answer to that remains the same. Not until you burn in hell." I glare at him.

"Beatrice!" My father exclaims.

"You know why I say that dad! You agree with me." I frown. About a year after my father's return from the dead Tobias and I sat him down and explained everything that he missed to him. Tobias told him the truth about Marcus and I told him about how I died. My father was furious when he heard about Marcus, however he won't admit it to Marcus for unknown reasons. I sigh and look at my father. "Let me know when you finish reading the files. I'll talk to you later."

With that I head out of the house and back to the train.

**So you guys voted to have me keep it apart of this story so here is the next part! So I have picked Allegiant back up and will hopefully finish it by the end of the ****weekend****. I will still refuse to accept the ending, but somethings that I didn't know happen in the book will be different in this story but explained in someway, if that makes since in how I worded it. Let me know what you think of this chapter! **


	39. A forgotten File from the Past

When I get back to the apartment there is a note for me on the counter. I walk over and open it,

"VI,

I got your note earlier. Meet me in my office when you get this.

Love,

IV"

I sigh and put the note back on the counter before heading out the door again. I make my way to where Tobias's office is and people watch as I go by. People are clearly happy again, Dauntless actually feels like Dauntless now that there has been time between bad things. I knock lightly on Tobias's office door and open the door.

"Four?" I call in.

"Hey Tris!" Tobias's voice calls out. I walk into the room and close the door behind me. "How was going to see your father?"

"It was short. I would have hung out a little longer if he didn't already have a visitor. I went to give him the tablet that David gave me. I figured he would want it." I walk over to the desk before sitting on it. I look at Tobias and smile before taking his hand and playing with his fingers.

"Who was his visitor?"

"Who do you think?"

"I thought your father didn't like Marcus anymore….?"

"He doesn't but he's not going to admit it. I don't know why."

Tobias nods and sighs.

"Why did you want me to come here?" I ask.

"So I was going through some old files on my computer and I know it was two years ago now but I found the files that I sent from Jeanine's computer before Eric attacked us. I got into it and looked through it."

"And…?"

"I don't think Jeanine was the one who put it on the computer. It has information on everyone in the city. There are people who were marked as dead that died after Jeanine. Or people who died the day Jeanine did. There's no way Jeanine could have recorded those names before Tori killed her."

"The only other person who might have had access to that is Evelyn."

"I know. I can't figure out why she would keep records on everyone. And by records I mean every thing that we have done since the day we were born. I'm half expecting to come across something with every single thing we said written down. Also when I sent this to myself I sent everything associated with it, who it might have been shared with, how many times it has been opened and on how many different computers. I looked into those files as well and found something really interesting which kind of answers the question of why she kept the records but not fully. They've been edited outside of this computer and Jeanine's. On a computer at the Bureau."

I blink at him and stiffen. "How recent was the last edit?"

"An hour ago. While David did die it doesn't mean that people who agreed with him were going to stop what they thought was right. I want to investigate more and see if we can find out what the point of this was. I feel like if they are still looking at it and editing it they have to have a reason for it. I wonder what they plan to do and it worries me."

"I was really liking the calm, happy time. I'm getting sick of this fighting against something stuff." I frown.

Tobias reaches up and touches my cheek. "Hey we'll work through this as quick as we can and then we can go back to the calm and happy life that we have okay?"

"Okay." I smile and lean forward to press my lips to his.

**Alright! A short little chapter! Hope you enjoy it! **


	40. Another Author's Note

**Hey guys so quick little note before I call it a night! I have decided that while I am continuing this story I am going to be revising the previous chapters and stuff. I don't see anything really changing to much, maybe a few things but who knows. I am mostly going to be adding more detail and checking spelling and stuff because I was reading over it the other day and somethings that I thought I wrote got left out, or things got worded in a way that didn't make sense. If you are interested in checking out the revised chapters feel free. If not keep reading from this point. If something does change in a chapter I will let you know in a newer chapter, if that makes sense. Thank you for reading and have a good night/day.**


	41. Evelyn's Secret

Tobias stood by the train as I walked up to him. We had decided to go back to Erudite and Jeanine's computer to see if there was another information about why Evelyn and the Bureau wanted these lists. We climbed onto the train that had been stopped for a quick break. A minute passed and the train started forward.

Once we were near Erudite we jumped off and started toward the building. I frowned up at the building like I usually do when I go by Erudite as all the memories came back to me. We had set up a meeting with a Dauntless member that had transferred out to Erudite the year after my choosing ceremony. They agreed to get us into the office and buy us some time to search the computer. Once in the office Tobias sat in the chair and I locked the door before sitting on the desk. Tobias adjusted the computer screen so I could see it as well. I watch as Tobias's fingers move across the keys typing in a password probably the one he used on his computer. He clicked on something and the screen filled with different documents.

"Anything new?" I ask, I don't know what documents Tobias looked at back in his office. He shakes his head and I sigh. I look around the room and blink at a filing cabinet. I get off the desk and walk over to it before wrapping my hand around the silver handle. It looks as if someone had opened it recently. I pull on the door and frown as it stays shut. I walk back to the desk and look through those drawers for a possible key. Tobias glances at me. "The filing cabinet is locked. Why would Evelyn lock something if there wasn't something important."

I move some papers in a drawer and find a book under them. I sigh and take the book and papers out of the drawer. I set them on the desk top so I can dig deeper into the drawer. As I'm looking Tobias shifts his position so his elbow is on the desk, however in the process he knocks over the book and papers. I jump as the book hits the floor. It falls so that the spine faces up and the pages are being bent on the floor. I blink and pick up the book. Before my fingers touch the book I notice something shiny on the floor and my eye brows knit together. I reach down and pick up the key before standing straight. I stare at it for a minute before looking over at the filing cabinet. I walk over and put the key in the keyhole and turn it. I hear the lock click open and I reach out to the handle again and pull it toward me. This time the drawer opens.

I don't know what I expected to see in the drawer but I can tell you I was expecting it to be full of stuff. Instead the only thing that sits in the drawer is a tablet, similar to the one that David gave me. I frown and lift the tablet out of the drawer. "Tobias…"

Tobias looks over at me, "What? What is that?"

I'm looking at the tablet but I can hear the chair move and Tobias walking over to me. I turn the screen on and am greeted with a password box. I look up at Tobias before typing in his name. The box disappears and a letter pops up on the screen.

_"__David, _

_As requested the list is being sent along with it. I'm including family trees, deaths from the war, who is currently being held as a traitor and when there trials are. I understand why you want to do what you are planning but I have to ask that you rethink it. See how everyone does with this new life style. The factions are a bad option for this city. The factions is what started this war. _

_Be warned though. The girl will try to stop you. Not because she agrees with me. No she hates me probably as much as I her. She is the reason the video was released. Why the experiment really failed. You wouldn't have to get involved if that video wasn't seen. She's dangerous. I advise that you keep an eye on her, and if any suspicions pop up… take her out. With that being said keep my son out of it. _

_I'll keep the lists updated and I'll await for another update from your side._

_-Evelyn."_

I look up at Tobias and see the betrayal in his eyes. Sure he never really cared about Evelyn… if he had he wouldn't have left the city with me and he wouldn't have helped take her down when we came back. But she was still his mother and once again he has seen her be anything but.

"Tobias…" I whisper.

"She knew about David and his plan… She was helping him. She probably is the one who put the thought about killing you in his head." Tobias frowned.

I turn off the tablet and sigh. " I'll take this with us. We can see what else she sent and if there's anything from David or from someone after David died."

Tobias nodded and went back to the computer to log out. Once he was done and I locked the drawer back up there was a knock at the door, signaling our time was up. I put the key back and tucked the tablet into my coat before heading out the door and out of Erudite.

**There ya go! Keep an eye out for another chapter at some point! Let me know what you think! **

**Also just so you know Chapter One and Two have been updated and edited so check them out and see if you can spot any differences. Also keep your eye out for an updated Chapter 3.**


	42. One Week

**_Tobias:_**

I laid on the bed in mine and Tris's room after we returned to Erudite. The time back at Dauntless passed fast and I was getting ready for bed. Tris hadn't come up yet. She had told me she was going to look a few more files. The files… The brought forth conflicting emotions of anger, betrayal and many others. None of them bettered my thoughts on my mother. I frowned. The fact that my mother… my own mother might have put the thought of killing Tris in David's head just angers me beyond believe.

I sigh as I throw my legs over the edge of the bed and sit up. I run a hand through my hair before standing up and going to the kitchen where Tris is. I lean on the door frame and watch her for a few minutes. She is sitting at the kitchen counter. The light from the tablet illuminating her face, her hands in her hair threatening to pull it from her head. I frown before walking over to her and lightly rubbing her back.

"How's it going?" I whisper.

"I found some responses from David…" She looks up at me. "He was mad at Evelyn for stepping in at all with the war and taking over. But he was even more mad that she left Abnegation and left where my mother was. Apparently he saw Jeanine's plan coming and had hoped Evelyn would protect my mom."

"Evelyn left years before. I wasn't even a teenager yet." I frown again.

"No I know. But David is apparently blaming her leaving anyway. I feel like he just needed something to blame. He cared about her. He strongly cared about my mother. I haven't gotten to a reason why exactly yet but he did. He also didn't want to kill me. He told Evelyn about the memory serum and he knew Caleb or I would try to stop him… He had hoped it was Caleb. David hated Erudite for ruining everything. Since Caleb chose Erudite… David automatically hated Caleb. Plus Caleb wasn't a GP… I was. David didn't want to kill a GP. But when it came down to sacrificing one to save many…. He didn't hesitate."

I look at Tris and let what she had just explained to me sink into my head. I look at the tablet. "Is there anything that explains why they are still looking at the files?"

Tris shakes her head. "There's a part of me that wants to visit the Bureau."

"No. If they are still messing with these files it has to mean that they are planning something. I don't want to risk anything happening to you. Who knows what people will do if you show up at their front door. Maybe we can find something in the city to give us hints."

"Tobias…"

"No we search everything in the city first. You haven't gotten through all the files yet. There could be something… If we can't find something then we go. If we find something then chances are…"

"We end up there anyway… Tobias there is no outcome of this where we won't end up there anyway."

"A week…. We give ourselves time to search in the city. Then we go to the Bureau… With back up. I'm not going with a group of five. If we have to stop the bureau from doing something… We are taking the whole thing down. Not just one person."

Tris looks at me with sad eyes. Neither of us like the fact that this might end in yet another fight but we can't risk anything happening to the city. Slowly Tris nods at me and turns off the tablet. She stands up and puts the tablet in a drawer under some napkins. After she's done we turn off the lights and head upstairs to bed. We're going to need as much sleep as we can get.

**Heyyy so have another chapter! So I realize some facts about David and Tris's mother might be off but keep in mind I have to to 100% finish the third book. I'm just going based off what I have read and in my mind it does seem like David cared for Natalie. Anywho I hope you liked the chapter!**


	43. A Clue to a Plan

**GASP! What is this? Is this a chapter? **

**IT IS! So hi guys! I am still alive and very sorry for not posting in forever! I have been so busy trying to settle into school and get homework stuff done. However most of it is done now and I felt like posting. So any who here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy. **

**OH and just so you know because of homework and other commitments I will not be posting as often as I used too. I'm sorry in advanced. **

This week has been a bust… Tobias and I have looked everywhere for any signs of anything left behind by Evelyn but unfortunately it seems that in another week we will be returning to the place that killed me. I'm sitting in my office, staring at the tablet for the billionth time.

I don't know why but I keep thinking that the more I stare the more I'll find out but I still haven't found anything else other than a few conversations between Evelyn and David. I frown and turn on my computer while setting the tablet in the top drawer of my desk. I watch as the screen lights up on the tablet and I let the confusion show on my face. I didn't do anything to wake it up after I turned it off.

I pick it back up and read the words that look back at me.

_"__Figured you needed a hand…"_

I looked up and around before sliding the note open. I my eyes widened as I looked at the last note Evelyn sent to David… after I died.

_"__David,_

_Tobias came back today which leads me to assume you did what I suggested and got rid of that Prior girl. Good. Everything is coming into place. You killed her and Tobias brought her body back to the city. Now they can try out a new serum that we developed… without you. This serum will bring people back from the dead. We decided to try it on Tris so that when I fall finally we will know if it works to be used on myself. Won't that be a plot twist. _

_We'll let people get comfortable and feel safe again but eventually I will walk among them again and finish out my plan… A plan that Jeanine and I put together a long time ago… One that will ruin everything you ever wanted. Human nature is not something that this world needs. That is what lead to the war. Your kind… lead to the war. Once I have control of the city again… I'm coming for the Bureau next._

_Evelyn."_

My heart was racing as I looked at the screen. I stood up and ran out of my office, clutching the tablet for dear life as I ran to the training room to find Tobias.

"Four!" I yell in case anyone else is around. I freeze when I see Caleb in the training room instead. "Caleb?"

"Hello Beatrice…" There's something off. I take a step back toward the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting. What's in your hand?"

"Nothing."

"Really cause it looks like mom's tablet."

"It's… It is." I lie, I don't want to drag him into this. "Can we visit another time? It's not really a good time right now…"

"Why? Everyone is happy. Divergents are safe, no one is trying to kill anyone."

"Caleb seriously." I frown. I hear the door open, I turn my head only to connect my temple to a fist. I gasp as I fall to the ground the tablet falling as well. It cracks a little and I quickly reach out to it and swipe to send it to myself just as a large foot comes down one it heel first, shattering it more.

I look up and see Peter.

"It's time."

I blink before spinning on my side and swinging my legs at his making him fall. I roll back on to my shoulders and position my hands so I can push my self up. Once on my feet I take off toward the apartment. I don't stay long, just long enough to grab a gun. I quickly run out of the apartment, hitting the lock on my way out. The next place I think of going is the Dining hall. Lots of people equals more people to help me. When I get there however it's empty, except for Christina, Zeke, Uriah and Tobias. I gasp as I come to a halt. "Peter… Caleb… Attacking…" I gasp.


End file.
